Heart of Gold
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Based off the TV special that ties in with the movie. Contains LuNa, slight ZoRo, and contains OCs. Read and review, and no flames or hate.
1. Prologue

One Piece: Heart of Gold

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Anubis © Me

* * *

Summary- The Straw Hats are at it again! While fishing at a wintry island, the crew picks up a little girl named Myskina Olga. She seems like a typical six-year-old girl, right? WRONG! She may look cute on the outside, but Olga turns out to be cynical, barbarous, stubborn, and untrusting…not to mention gluttonous. Olga is the seemingly sole survivor of the island of Alchemi, and it's there that a legendary treasure, the Pure Gold, is hidden. They say that the Pure Gold is so valuable, that it can actually buy the whole world, but it's because of this that Olga is being pursued by the World Government and a treasure hunter named Mad Treasure. The Straw Hats agree to take Olga home in exchange for finding the treasure, but can Olga really be trusted? And what is Nami's connection to Mad Treasure?

* * *

 **MUNCH! CHOMP! CRUNCH!** Cookies, candy canes, biscuits, and cakes…anything and everything she could grab on the table was quickly devoured as Marine soldiers stood around her, armed with rifles. Outside the door, a tall man wearing a familiar red mask stood, watching her through the glass window.

The girl that the Marines guarded had long, wavy, blonde hair with a red ribbon tying it in a pony tail, a blue dress with a lighter blue wavy pattern around the bottom, blue leggings, and a pair of white heels. Also, on her left middle finger is a silver ring.

"…I thought I told you!" the girl shouted, her red eyes glaring at the Marines. "I just wanna eat meat! Why is that so hard to understand?!"

"My apologies, young lady!" said a Marine rifleman.

"Damn…" the girl cursed under her breath. "If you don't have any minute, get me more candy and stuff, then!"

 **CHOMP!** She bit off more of her candy cane before she kept eating.

XXX

Outside, Vice-Admiral Yukimura stood in the middle of the pouring rain, barking orders to his men.

"It will still be a while until we reach Mariejois!" he shouted. "There's still no telling when we'll be attacked! Until then, stay on your guard!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers saluted.

Unknowingly to the Marines, they were being followed by a mysterious presence…one that was unable to seen. The only clue was the strange presence of a wake following after the fleet.

XXX

"UGH~!" the girl groaned as she flopped on the sofa. "Dammit all! I finally managed to escape that crappy place, and look what happens! I get caught again by these damned Marines!"

The Marines looked at each other in surprise at how much the girl cursed at her age.

"I've been trying find a chance to get off this godforsaken barge," she said, thinking aloud, "but so far, no luck."

"We can hear you, you know."

"Huh?!" the girl gasped as she was approached by the masked man.

"Just tell where you hid the Pure Gold, right now!" he ordered.

"Hmph!" the girl scoffed, a toothy grin forming on her face. "Even if I did know where it is, why should I tell you anything? Is the World Government really looking for the treasure that's worth so much it can buy the whole world? That's pretty greedy, don't you think? However…" She jumped up on the table, pointing another candy cane at the man. "I'm afraid that treasure belongs to me and only me!"

"And why would you make such a claim?" asked the masked man.

"Because…I'm much more greedier than any of you!" the girl replied before making a wicked giggle.

XXX

 **TWANG!** Something was heard whistling through the air, hitting one of the Marine battleships, and not long after, **KABOOM!** The ship exploded!

"W-what the-?!" a Marine soldier questioned, but then, **BOOM!** Another ship exploded, followed by another!

XXX

"Whoa!" the girl exclaimed, looking through the porthole window. "What's going on?!"

"Get back!" said the masked man as he pulled her away from the window, holding her up by the back of her dress.

"Fine…" the girl groaned, but then her eyes widened and that same mischievous grin appeared on her face. "Hmm…this might be my big chance to get out of here!"

"We can hear you, you know!" the Marines and the masked man shouted, causing the blonde girl to gasp.

XXX

"All hands, evasive action!" shouted Yukimura.

"Yes, sir!" answered the helmsman as he steered the ship away from whoever or whatever was attacking them.

"Status report!" ordered Yukimura.

"It's no use, sir!" answered a soldier. "We can't see where the attacks are coming from!"

"Preposterous!" Yukimura shouted. "How can you not see an enemy ship in the water?! Dammit…where are they!? Where are the attacks coming from?!"

 **TWANG!** Three more objects were fired into the air, and it was revealed that they were arrows…and there was something inside the arrowheads.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted a Marine gunman as his comrades were trying to put out the fire. "THOSE ARROWS HAVE DYNA STONES IN THEM!"

 **BOOM!** The arrows landed, creating a massive explosion!

Yukimura could only watch as his fleet was being destroyed before looking up to the Crow's Nest.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Do you see anything up there?!"

"No!" answered the watchman. "Nothing!"

 **SHUNK!** He gasped as he was suddenly sliced in the back and fell down the Crow's Nest, falling down to the deck in a bloody heap.

"What the-?!" Yukimura questioned. "Who did that?!"

"It was me."

The Marines looked around, wondering where the voice had come from, but then, out of nowhere…a man appeared, as if out of thin air. It was a dark-skinned man with thick lips, wearing a pink parka, a baseball cap with a long, yellow rim and the word "PSY" on the front, and a pair of very small sunglasses. He also had a nodachi strapped to his back.

"Who the hell are you?!" questioned Yukimura, brandishing his katana.

"…I was born in the North Blue," the man answered. "I ate the Color-Color Fruit, making me a camouflage man. They call me…PSYCHO P~!"

Soon after, a gigantic ship also appeared out of thin air. It looked like a giant shark with a snarling face, and it looked like the sides were adorned with gigantic, sparkling gemstones. The sails had the word "MAD TREASURE" on it, as well as a Jolly Roger roller with thick lips, sunglasses over the eyes, red spiky hair, a set of chains, and a pair of shovels for crossbones.

"A pirate ship?!" Yukimura questioned.

"Surprised, are you?" asked Psycho P, holding a can of spray paint. "That's my cool graffiti."

On said ship…

 **GLUG-GLUG-GLUG!**

"Tsururururu! I hope you remember…Lord Tesoro is only interested in the Pure Gold…so please be sure not to kill the girl."

The one talking is a man of average height, but he has a thick build, and his head is disproportionate to the rest of his body. He wears a black suit with a green bowtie and cuffs, as well as a white stripe going down the side. His head is covered by a hood with two horn-like appendages that had a green star on the side, giving him a cat-like appearance, complete with a cat-like grin.

"Shut up!" shouted a slim woman with tanned skin and puffy brown hair. She wears a green shirt with the word "NAOMI" on it in red letters, pink pants, a pair of black high-heels, a white fur coat, a black cap, and her whole body was adorned with lots jewelry, including a necklace with the letter N.

 **SMASH!** She threw down a bottle of expensive wine, causing it to shatter on the deck.

"You're…making me sober…with all your nonsense… **HIC!** " she slurred as she swaggered back and forth and raised her head up, revealing her flushed appearance. "I would never- **HIC!** \- do anything so stupid as to- **HIC!** \- sink a treasure…dumb-ass!"

She then reached into her quiver and pulled out three arrows, which she loosed on the other battleships until only the one where Yukimura remained.

"Jararara…!" laughed another individual. He is a dark-skinned, muscular man with wild, spiky red hair. He wears a pair of dark gray pants, a red belt around his waist, and gray boots with red lining. He also has two tattoos of gears with spirals inside them, one on his left shoulder, and one on his right hip. His body is also decorated with chains.

Next to him is a brown striped hyena with yellow eyes, dark brown hair going down his neck, which had a silver collar adorned with red gems around it, as well as a stitched-up scar going down his left eye and one on his left thigh.

"4 battleships won't be enough to stop me," he said. "Mad…ANCHOR!"

 **SWISH! CHING!** He swung his chains toward the battleship, where they clasped on like a bunch of claws. The Marines were forced to scatter as they connected to the hull. Soon after, a large horde of ruffians boarded from the bejeweled ship, brandishing swords, daggers, and guns. They easily outnumbered the Marines on board, taking out anyone in their sights.

"Camouflage Paint!" Psycho P shouted as he sprayed himself with his spray paint, causing him to become totally invisible. Yukimura and two of his men tried to fight back, but because they couldn't see him, they were helpless against the camouflage man's attacks.

"W-where are you?!" Yukimura questioned, slashing his sword, blindly. "Show yourself!"

 **SLASH!** Before too long, the Vice-Admiral was soon felled, and Psycho P reappeared behind him.

"You're never-give-up attitude ain't half-bad!" he said, mockingly.

 **TWANG! THUNK!** Another Marine screamed as an arrow pierced his shoulder, and soon after, the woman came on board, followed by the tattooed man and his hyena.

"Naomi…" the man said, causing her to look at him with a hiccup. "Psycho P…"

"Hey, my boss," grinned Psycho P.

"Anubis…"

The hyena made a whooping laugh before licking his lips.

A pause…but then the man took off his sunglasses, revealing his crazed, purple eyes.

"It's…A TREASURE HUNT!" he roared.

XXX

"Ow! Let go! That hurts!"

The masked man is seen, dragging the girl behind him down a corridor.

"I said that hurts, dammit!" the girl cursed. "Let go of me!"

"We will not allow you to take the Pure Gold!" the masked man told her. "It belongs to the World Government!"

"No it doesn't!" the girl barked before making that same grin, again. "The Pure Gold is all mine!"

 **KERSMASH!** The ceiling suddenly broke apart as the tattooed man and his hyena dropped down.

"Huh?!" the girl muttered.

"I've finally found you," said the chained man, "Myskina Olga."

The girl, Olga, gasped while Anubis laughed as he licked his chops once again.

"You are the key…TO THE PURE GOLD!" the man roared.

"Get him!" the masked man ordered, and the two marines charged, but soon, the tattooed man held up his hands, and a chain came bursting out of his palm!

 **WHACK! THWAM!** Swinging his arm and using the chain like a whip, the man easily dispatched the two soldiers, one of whom he sent crashing through a wall, to Olga's shock.

"You're quite strong, aren't you?" she asked, the same wicked grin appearing on her face again. "You wouldn't happen to be one of those Devil Fruit users, would you?"

"Jarararara…!" the man laughed.

"I take it you want the Pure Gold, too, don't you?" asked Olga. "If you want, I can take you to it."

"You're surprisingly obedient, little lady," said the tattooed man.

"But first," Olga began, "you have to help me escape from here."

"That's enough!" shouted the masked man. "Don't go talking so freely!" He then turned to glare at the chain man. "You! How is it you know about the child?!"

"I have a patron who gives me information about the World Government."

"Who is it?!"

"Jararara! Like I'm obligated to tell you!"

Olga gasped as the two began to trade blows.

"It's hard to believe they sent an agent from Cipher Pol 'Aigis' 0," said the chain man. "I guess the Celestial Dragons are desperate to have the Pure Gold as well, aren't they?!"

"As you say," the CP-0 agent answered, "'like I'm obligated to tell you!'"

As the two kept fighting, Olga made another wicked giggle.

"While they're fighting, this is my big chance to run away!" she said, aloud.

"We can hear you, you know!" shouted the agent and the chain man.

"Huh?!" Olga gasped, but nonetheless, she smirked before she turned and ran.

"Anubis," the chain man ordered. "Go get her!"

Anubis snickered as he licked his chops, but then his master whacked him on the head with his chains.

"And don't eat her, you stupid hyena!" he shouted. "Without her, we can't get the treasure! Rough her up if you have to, but don't kill her!"

Anubis gulped nervously before he took after Olga, growling viciously.

"And don't run away if she tries to put up a fight, either!" shouted the chain man while he and the CP-0 agent clashed.

Olga panted as she ran through the corridor with Anubis galloping behind her. Before too long, he bit down on the back of her dress, causing her to trip and fall.

"Let go!" Olga shouted as Anubis pinned her down, trying to snap at her arm. "I said get off me, you slobbery, mangy, stupid poacher!"

(A/N: I had to. XD)

 **WHAM!** She kicked the hyena in the muzzle, causing him to yelp in pain as he stumbled back. He then whimpered as he stepped away from Olga, who blinked at him in surprise before snickering.

"My, my!" she said. "You may act scary, but when faced with prey fights back, you're really a coward, aren't you?"

The hyena whimpered as he backed away even more, thus giving Olga a chance to run away once again. Anubis gaped in surprise at first, but then he growled as he chased after her once again, more than likely out of fear of getting whipped by his master's chains again.

Back with the chain man…

"CHAIN HAMMER!" he shouted as he wrapped his chains around his fists, and then punched the CP-0 agent, effectively knocking him back, and with a second punch, he sent him crashing into the stairs, thus defeating him completely and cracking his mask.

Concurrently, Olga had made it outside to the aft deck, where she found the Marines lying in heaps, defeated by the chain man's crew. As she stepped out, she gasped as she narrowly avoided getting hit by Naomi's arrows. As Olga turned around, she saw Anubis, making the signature hyena laugh as he advanced toward her. Soon after, his master appeared, followed by Psycho P and the rest of the miscreants.

"You've got nowhere to run, now, Little Betty," said Psycho P.

"Huh?!" Olga questioned. "That's a really weird ability he's got!"

"Just give up, now," said their boss. "Now…take us to the legendary island…Alchemi!"

"…I don't really like crass guys like you," smirked Olga. "ELIZABETH!"

 **WHAA! WHAA!** A strange cry rang out as something appeared on the water's surface.

"Dumb-asses!" Olga shouted. "There IS a place to run!" She then climbed up on the railing.

"Wait!" shouted the chain man, but it was too late. Olga jumped, and at first, it looked like she was about to hit the sea…but then, she landed on a giant, bipedal lizard wearing a saddle on its back.

"Good girl, Elizabeth!" Olga praised as the lizard ran along the water's surface, thus making their getaway.

"A Water Lizard?!" questioned Naomi.

"See ya later, suckers!" Olga called as she and Elizabeth fled.

"Hmph," the chain man scoffed. "Looks like she has a friend."

Naomi held up her bow, preparing to lose another arrow at Olga, but then her boss held his arm out to her.

"No," he said. "Don't kill her…this is what makes a treasure hunt interesting. Let her go for the time being."

Soon, the man's chains were unhooked from the battleship and his own ship sailed off, leaving the Marines to their fate. Right now, he is sitting on a throne on deck, speaking with his associate, Mr. Tanaka.

"Are you really sure about letting the girl go?" asked Tanaka.

"…Tell Tesoro," the chain man started, "that I will get the Pure Gold for him at any cost."

"Tsurururu!" Tanaka chuckled. "In that case, I'm heading back to _Gran Tesoro_." He then held up a golden enveloped, sealed with an emblem. "This envelop will tell you where the city is anchored. Lord Tesoro's Vivre Card is inside. He said he'll pay you handsomely, too, as a reward for your service."

"…Tell him I don't need his damn money," said the chain man.

All around him, a literal treasure trove of riches surrounded him: gold and silver coins, jewels, gold bullion, crowns, and jewelry, the whole works!

"…These treasures I've collected over the years…mean nothing to me, now," the chain man spoke. "I've grown bored of them, now."

"Oh?" asked Tanaka. "And why is that?"

"…Because," the chain man replied, removing his shades, "I am a _treasure hunter_. The only thing that excites me is the thrill of the hunt! I always look forward to when I lay my hands upon the treasure I seek! JARARARARA~!"

Back on the battleship, the CP-0 agent groaned as he stood up, broken chains falling from his body.

"F-forgive me," he said, breathlessly. "I'm afraid we lost Myskina Olga. We were attacked…by Mad Treasure! In the chaos, she escaped from us!"

"… **Find that girl, no matter what,"** said a voice on the Mini Transponder Snail. **"If anyone else gets their hands on the Pure Gold…you know what will happen to you."**

"Y…yes, sir," the agent answered.

XXX

In an office, somewhere in the New World…a man sits at his desk, pondering the situation…as a pigeon sits on his shoulder.

"…If Mad Treasure is involved," he said, "that means…the Monster of the New World could be making his move."

ONE PIECE: HEART OF GOLD

* * *

...Don't judge me. I had to do this before I could do Film Gold, or it wouldn't make any sense! XD

...Plus, being on the hype train doesn't help. Also, Film Gold will be appearing in theaters in 33 countries...including the U.S.

Review, please!


	2. Ch 1- Olga Meets the Straw Hats

**Ch. 1- Olga Meets the Straw Hats**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Anubis © Me

* * *

The snow drifted softly from the gray clouds above and melted into the salty water. The wind was cold, and the ocean's surface was just as freezing. Yet, despite this chill, a voice rings out amidst the weather.

" _A gentle smile and a dignified smile_

 _Your adorable smile_

 _Silver hearts and gold hearts_

 _I'll give them all to you_

 _Alchemi, Alchema_

 _Hold the gold star_

 _Alchemi, Alchema_

 _Go into a dream_

 _Go into a dream~"_

Once she stopped singing, Olga released a sigh, her breath coming out in a small cloud of frost.

 **Grrrrrrrmmmgh…!**

"Unh…" Olga groaned, clinging to Elizabeth's back. "I managed to g escape from that place, but I'll starve to death at this rate."

" **Kuuaa?"** squawked Elizabeth, worriedly.

"We gotta do something, Elizabeth," said Olga.

As Elizabeth kept running along the water's surface, something suddenly came into view.

"Huh?" Olga muttered as she took out a spyglass. "What's that, up ahead?"

It is soon revealed to be a Brig Sloop ship with a cartoon lion for a figurehead, and on the sails is a skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat.

"What's that straw hat mark?" asked Olga. "Is it a pirate ship?"

Soon, she spotted five of them off the portside railing, fishing: a long-nosed man, a raccoon dog with a blue nose and antlers, a skeleton, for some reason, a grinning, black-haired young man with a scar under his left eye and a straw hat hanging behind his neck, and a white wolf with pink eyes, a scar on the right side of his nose, and wearing a big red shawl around himself.

"…That smiley-mouthed one looks pretty stupid," Olga surmised, observing them through her spyglass. "I bet he'll be a cinch to take out!"

She then made her signature mischievous grin and snicker.

XXX

On the _Thousand Sunny_ , the Straw Hats have currently stopped here to have a bit of a rest. Sanji was making oden for lunch, and he needed ingredients, so he tasked Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook with fishing.

"Oh!" Chopper exclaimed. "I got a bite!"

Soon, he reeled in his catch, but due to his size, he easily fell off the railing, taking the large fish he caught with him. Luckily, he landed on Blizzard's back.

" _You okay, Chopper?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Chopper said. "Thanks, Blizzard!"

Nearby, Aika, in her Wolf Form, and Kumi are running around on the deck, playing a game of tag. Aika was wearing a dark green coat with white fur trimmings and Kumi was wearing an orchid shawl with pale rose edges.

"All right!" Chopper said as he stood up. "I'm gonna fish some more!"

"Okay!" Luffy spoke. "Then so am I!"

As he turned to cast his line into the water, he soon spotted something in the water: a giant green lizard, running on the sea.

"Whoa, check that out!" Luffy exclaimed. "There's a huge lizard running on the water!"

"Really?!" Aika asked as she climbed up on Luffy's shoulders. "Let me see!"

"How can a lizard run on the water?" asked Usopp.

"You have to put your left leg forward before your right leg sinks," Brook answered. "That's how I do it…hark! Look there, on the lizard's back!"

That's when the group spotted Olga, seemingly unconscious as she clung weakly to the lizard.

"There's a little girl on its back!" Aika cried.

"It looks like she's unconscious!" Chopper exclaimed. "We gotta save her!"

As Elizabeth approached the _Sunny_ , Olga opened one eye, making a wicked grin.

 **SHUNK!** Luffy stuck a piece of meat on his fish hook.

" _Wait, where did you get that from?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Doesn't matter," Luffy answered as he cast his reel. "Just leave it to me!"

As he cast his line, Elizabeth spotted the piece of meat on the hook and, unable to resist, she leapt up, jaws wide open, before she caught it in her mouth.

"You got it!" Aika exclaimed.

"Quick, Luffy, now's your chance!" Chopper added.

"Right!" Luffy said before he pulled on his fishing rod, reeling the lizard and Olga on board with Usopp's and Blizzard's help. **THUD!** Elizabeth landed on the deck, still carrying Olga.

"I did it!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Luffy? What's going on out here?"

Soon, Nami and Robin came outside from the galley while Zoro stood nearby.

"Seems Luffy's found something interesting, again," Zoro spoke up.

"Oh, what now?" Nami asked, taking off the hood of her coat while Robin stood behind her.

"What's a lizard and kid doing on the ship?" Franky asked, his hair styled as a hot pot of oden.

"What kind of trouble did you guys bring, this time?" Nami asked, her hands on her hip.

"We didn't bring any trouble!" Luffy answered.

"How'd they even get here?" asked Nami.

"I fished them out of the water," Luffy replied, grinning proudly.

"Big Brother's the best!" Aika added.

Soon, Chopper began to give Olga a once-over, checking her pulse and looking at her eyes.

"Hmm…?" he hummed, inquisitively. "That's weird…"

" _What's up, Chopper?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Is she okay?" Luffy inquired.

"Well, her pulse is stable and I don't see any wounds," Chopper answered. "I don't think she's in a life-threatening situation."

Little did Chopper that Olga happened to be very conscious…and was hiding a knife behind her back.

"Is she sleeping?" Aika asked.

"Young lady," Brook called. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to sleep out here. You'll catch your death of cold."

Blizzard and Kumi both sniffed Olga's face and hair, and the blonde tried her hardest not to giggle at the ticklish feeling of their wet noses.

"What if I just smack her?" Luffy asked, holding up his hand.

" _No, you moron!"_ Blizzard barked.

"Mmn…unh…" Olga moaned as she "came to".

"Oh! She's awake!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yay!" Aika cheered.

"You…you saved me," Olga said. "Thank you."

But then, **SHING!** Olga drew her knife and jumped at Luffy, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holding the blade against his throat, to the Straw Hats' surprise.

"Huh?!" Luffy muttered as he stumbled back.

"All right! Nobody move!" Olga shouted.

"Whoa!" Chopper exclaimed in awe.

"She's quite skilled, isn't she?" Brook asked.

"Come here, Elizabeth!" Olga commanded, and quick as a wink, the lizard awoke, as well and darted to her master's side. "All right, now listen up! Don't any of you pirates come any closer, you hear me? This guy is my hostage! Give me some food and water, and I just _might_ let this idiot live! I'm hungry and it's driving me nuts! You better move fast, or else I'll slit his throat open and…huh?"

To Olga's surprise, the Straw Hats didn't seem too worried about their captain. They all just stood there with Sanji casually taking a drag of his cigarette and Blizzard scratching his ear with his foot.

"Umm…little girl?" Usopp asked. "I don't think Luffy makes that good a hostage."

As if in agreement, Nami sighed and shook her head while Robin chuckled.

"Huh?" Olga muttered before she looked over at Luffy…who was snoring as a bubble formed from his nose. "W-what the-?! Hey! Are you sleeping?! Wake up!"

 **POP!** The bubble popped, and Luffy soon jolted awake.

"I didn't do it!" he cried. "Wait, what happened?"

"You're being held hostage, babe," Nami answered.

"Oh," Luffy said.

"HEY!" Olga shouted. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! I'M MAKING A SERIOUS THREAT HERE!"

Just then, Aika, now in her human form, held up a cookie to Olga, who blinked at her.

"You want one of my cookies?" she asked.

"No, I don't want one of your stupid cookies!" barked Olga. "…Umm…unless it's gingersnap…?"

"It is," Aika answered.

A pause…but then Olga snatched the cookie out of Aika's hand.

"Gimme!" she shouted. "I mean…it's not enough, but I guess it'll do for now."

"Aww, Aika like you~!" Nami said.

"What?!" Olga asked.

"She doesn't give her cookies to just anybody," Luffy answered.

"Sh-shut up!" Olga barked. "You guys are just a bunch of weak, stupid pirates! Elizabeth and I could easily take you guys!"

" **Kuuuaa~!"** cried Elizabeth.

"Oh, really?" Chopper asked. "She's saying she agrees with you!"

"Huh?" muttered Olga. "Wait…you can understand Olga?"

"That's right!" Chopper answered. "Luffy and Aika can, too, because-"

"Oh, wow, look at you!" the blonde girl answered as she dropped down to the deck. "You look so fluffy and cute!"

"Huh?!" Chopper questioned before he blushed red. "Sh…shut up! Like saying that makes me happy!"

 **ARF!** Kumi barked as she jumped at Olga, who gasped and squealed at the little Akita.

"Oh my gosh, a puppy!" she cried as she picked her up. "You're cute, too~!"

"That's my puppy, Kumi," Aika answered. "She's my best friend!"

"And the wolf-dog behind you is my dog, Blizzard," Luffy added.

"Blizzard?" Olga asked, only to yelp as she felt said wolf-dog sniffing her hair. "Oh! You're Blizzard!"

 **SLURP!** Blizzard licked the girl's face, causing her to laugh.

"Hey, stop it, that tickles!" Olga cried.

"She's wide open," Usopp pointed out.

"And Mr. Luffy has been freed, too," Brook added.

Right now, Luffy is looking inside a struggling Elizabeth's mouth.

"Hello in there!" he called. "Shishishishi!"

At that moment, Olga realized what she was doing and stopped cuddling with the two dogs.

"Wait a minute!" she shouted, pointing her knife at Luffy. "How dare you! Tricking me with cute animals! You almost got me that time!"

"What are you talking about?" Aika asked.

"Man," Franky said. "How long has a kid this stupid been surviving all this time?"

 **Grrrrrrrrrgle…!** Olga's stomach growled, deeply, reminding her of her hunger.

"Was that your tummy grumbling?" Aika asked, worriedly.

"Sh-shut up!" Olga stammered, staggering due to her empty stomach. "Just hurry up…and get me some food…right now…!" She soon collapsed, to everyone's concern.

"Hey, you okay?!" asked Chopper.

"Say something!" Aika cried.

Soon, Sanji came outside, holding a plate of shrimp and squid fried rice, and put the food right in front of Olga, who awoke upon seeing the meal.

"…Eat up," Sanji said.

"…How do I know you didn't poison this?" Olga asked, suspiciously.

"I'm a cook," Sanji answered. "I wouldn't do anything to waste food."

"You can trust Sanji," Aika added. "He'll make sure to feed anybody who's hungry."

Olga just stared down at the food, her mouth watering and her stomach growling.

"C'mon," Sanji said, holding his hand out. "You can't really eat with a knife in your hand, now can you?"

A pause…but then Olga begrudgingly gave the cook the knife before she began to shovel the rice in her mouth.

"Isn't it great?" Luffy asked. "I personally picked Sanji as my crew's chef!"

"It's…it's delicious…!" Olga said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"Take your time," Sanji said. "I'll make you some more if you like."

" _Thank you so much for feeding Olga,"_ said Elizabeth.

"No problem," Sanji answered, using his Observation Haki to hear her words.

"What'd she say?" Nami asked.

"She said thank you for feeding Olga," Aika answered.

"Olga, huh?" Nami asked. "So, Olga…after you're done eating, why don't you tell us why you would do this?"

At that moment, Nami noticed the swirling S pattern on Olga's dress, and she gasped.

"Could it be?" Robin asked.

"What's up, Robin?" asked Zoro.

"That pattern on her dress," Robin answered. "That's the insignia of Alchemi."

"Alchemi?" Luffy repeated.

"Ah, crap," Olga cursed. "I didn't think anybody would notice!"

"My, such vulgar language, coming from a young lady," Robin noted.

"Aunt Robin, what's Alchemi?" Aika asked.

"Alchemi is a legendary island that's said to have disappeared, two centuries ago," Robin explained.

"EH?!" the Straw Hats questioned.

As the _Sunny_ sailed onward…the crew was unaware of an ominous shadow tailing after them from a distance.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please! Dressrosa will be on Saturday!


	3. Ch 2- Alchemi and the Pure Gold

**Ch. 2- Alchemi and the Pure Gold**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Anubis © Me

* * *

 **URRRRP!** Olga let out a noisy belch, her stomach round from eating at least 14 plates of rice as she lied on Elizabeth's side.

"Nice one!" Luffy praised.

"So is that all?" Sanji asked. "You've almost finished a whole pot of rice, you know."

"Yeah, I'm done," Olga answered, patting her bulging belly. "That was the most delicious food I ever had!"

Hearing that caused Sanji to beam proudly.

"Another job well done," he said.

As Olga began to relax with her full stomach, Aika suddenly approached her in he Wolf Form, blinking at her innocently, to the blonde girl's confusion.

"Uh…can I help you?" Olga asked before Aika, without warning, lies down on her lap. "H-hey! Taking some liberties here, don't you think?!"

Aika didn't move, but instead just lied there, wagging her tail.

"Ummm…okay, you can lie there," Olga said, "but only because my legs are cold."

Nami and Robin both giggled at Olga's attempt to keep her pride.

"So, Olga!" Luffy spoke up. "Tell us more about this Alchemi place!"

"Yeah! I wanna hear about it, too!" Aika added.

"In Alchemi," Robin began, "there was a man known as Myskina Acier, a scientist who was doing research on how to refine metal, or so I've heard. He had created a metal known as Pure Gold."

"Pure Gold?" Luffy repeated.

"That's right," Robin answered. "It's a legendary metal. They say it shines bright like the sun, even in the darkest of places. It was so valuable, that it was rumored that it could buy the whole world."

"The whole world?!" Aika asked in surprise.

"Yes," Robin answered. "People from far and wide have searched for the Pure Gold since earlier times…however…"

"However…?" Zoro parroted.

"Those who obtain the Pure Gold…often end up ruining themselves," Robin answered.

Olga, who was not quite as asleep as everyone thought, seemed to furrow her brow angrily.

"Wow!" Chopper exclaimed. "This Pure Gold sounds amazing!"

"A legendary metal, huh?" Luffy asked.

"Worth so much that it can buy the whole world?!" Nami asked, her eyes turning into Berry signs. "I WANT IT~!"

"B-Big Sis, your eyes…" Aika stammered.

" _Oh, boy, here we go, again,"_ Blizzard muttered.

" _Didn't Nami hear the 'people ruining themselves' part?"_ Kumi asked.

" _When it comes to treasure,"_ Blizzard started, _"anything else Nami hears go in one ear and out the other."_

"Olga," Robin said. "Would you happen to have anything to do with Alchemi, by any chance?"

"Hmph!" Olga scoffed as she turned away.

"You do know where it is, don't you?" Luffy asked. "C'mon! Tell us where the treasure is!"

"Like I'd tell you the likes of you," Olga replied, only to hear Usopp laughing.

"Man, what a horrible liar you are," the sniper said. "Saying that you're not gonna tell us is almost the same thing as admitting that you know where it is!"

This only caused Olga to pout at him.

"So where is this Alchemi place?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, tell us!" Aika piped up.

"First of all," Olga said as she pushed Aika off, "get off me!"

"Whoa!" Aika cried as she was shoved.

"Second," Olga continued as she stood up, her bulging stomach disappearing, "even if I did tell you, weak-ass pirates like you who babysit little kids like Wolf Girl here…"

"Hey!" Aika exclaimed.

"…could never find Alchemi! So there!" the snarky blonde finished. "Besides, you won't even believe where it's hidden!"

"Well, it sounds like fun to me!" Luffy replied.

"Me, too!" Aika added.

Olga stared at the D. Siblings in surprise as they wore those big, toothy grins, giggling at each other in excitement.

' _Are they serious?!'_ she thought.

"Olga," said Nami, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder. "How about we take you to Alchemi? There are lots of dangerous people in the New World, these days, and if you stay with us, we'll keep you safe."

"Get your paws off me!" Olga shouted, slapping Nami's hand away. "Like I need help from the likes of you! I never needed from anybody, and I'm not starting now!"

"What about Lizard Lips, over there?" Zoro asked, pointing at Elizabeth asked. "She helped you, didn't she?"

"Elizabeth is different," said Olga. "At least I know she won't turn on me. Even without her, I've managed to get by on my own for a long time, anyway. The only time I ever interact with other people…is so that I can take advantage of them."

"…Boy," Nami said, sadly. "That sounds awfully familiar."

"Mm-hmm," Robin nodded.

In Olga's mind, images of her, standing alone on a beach, covered in giant bones, running away from people while holding bread, meat, and sausages in her arms, and her, sitting alone in front of an oil lantern, flashed by, one-by-one.

"BWAAAAAAAAH~!" sobbed Franky, who, strangely, was dressed up in something of a miner's outfit, complete with lantern helmet and pickaxe as he ruffled Olga's hair. "You're only just a kid…but you've been through so much!"

"You think your tears are gonna move me?" Olga asked…but that's when she saw Franky's clothes. "Uh…hey, when did you change your outfit?"

"What, you mean this?" asked Franky. "Well, we gotta dress up for the occasion, since we're going treasure hunting!"

Olga turned and saw the Straw Hats all dressed up in various mining gear, like explorer caps with lantern helmets, safari suits, goggles, and backpacks.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Okay, guys! Let's go hunt for treasure!"

"Yeah! Let's go, let's go!" Aika cheered, now in her human form and wearing a dark red shirt, an explorer's cap with a lantern on it, dark brown boots with yellow tongues, and a bluish-green backpack.

"Wait, what?!" Olga questioned. "Hold it! I didn't say I was going with you guys yet!"

"We're the Straw Hat Treasure Hunting Team!" Chopper exclaimed.

"GO!" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Blizzard, Brook, Aika, and Kumi cheered.

"You're not listening to me!" Olga shouted.

"It's too late to try and change their minds, once they get into that mood," Nami said, looking like she was going treasure hunting and to the beach at the same time.

"What?" Olga asked, now more confused than ever.

"Olga, let's talk for a second, okay?" Nami asked before she pulled the blonde haired girl away to a corner.

"What's up?" Olga asked, her voice hushed.

"We have 11 people and 2 dogs on our side," Nami whispered. "We can do with 6:4 ratio of our share, okay? Of course, you get to take '6', if you get my meaning."

"Oh, boy," Zoro muttered. "Now what's she talking about?"

"Shh~!" Robin shushed.

"You guys are just a bunch of weaklings," Olga whispered. "You'd never find the Pure Gold, anyway."

"Oh, contraire," Nami smirked before she held up a stack of papers. "Look at this!"

It turns out the papers are actually the Straw Hats' wanted posters (updated after defeating Doflamingo on Dressrosa, of course). The only ones excluded were Aika and Kumi, since they were both children and weren't very involved in the fight to begin with.

"All of us have pretty big bounties on our heads," said Nami. "Some of us are even worth over 100 million Berries! So, in exchange for bringing you home, we'll take you to any island you want after we exchanged the treasure for money! Plus, Aika seems to like you, so I'm making this a special offer mostly because of her. Not a bad deal, right?"

"Hmph!" Olga huffed as she pulled away from Nami. "Honestly!" She then put a finger to her chin in thought. "Hmm…it looks like these guys are pretty strong. That means I can use these Straw Hat morons as much as I like, and once I have the Pure Gold, I'll just ditch 'em! That way, the treasure will all be mine!" She then made her mischievous giggle.

"…You do know that I heard you, right?" Nami asked.

"Huh?!" Olga questioned in surprise.

' _Wow…'_ Blizzard thought. _'She's not really good at keeping her thoughts to herself, is she?'_

"Okay, guys, listen up!" Nami called to the rest of the Straw Hats. "Olga's agreed to guide us to her home! Although she says she's gonna turn on us once we get the treasure, so we might have to watch our backs, understand?"

"I knew this kid was trouble," Zoro said as he began to draw his swords. "Let's just ditch her before she ditches us."

"Zoro, put those back!" Robin chided. "Honestly, what are you thinking?"

"Maybe he's right," Olga said. "You should probably ditch me before it's too late."

"No way!" Aika answered. "You're staying with us!"

" _Aika, maybe Zoro's right,"_ Kumi said. _"This girl looks like bad news. What if she does betray us?"_

"Olga won't betray us," Aika replied.

" _How do you know that?!"_ Kumi asked.

"Because," Aika answered as she hugged Olga, who froze as she glanced, "she's my new friend!"

"Aww~!" Luffy and Nami cooed.

"…This is awkward," Olga said. "Umm…can somebody please make her let go?"

"Uh, I hate to interrupt this hugging party," Usopp started, "but how exactly do you plan on taking us to this Alchemi place, Olga? It looks like you don't have an Eternal Pose or anything like that on you."

"Well, get this girl off and I'll tell you!" Olga answered, struggling to get Aika to release her.

"Aika," Robin called. "Let go of Olga, sweetheart. If you do, I'll give you a cookie!"

"Yay!" Aika cheered as she ran to Robin.

"Okay," Olga said as she held up her left hand, her ring shining. "This is how we'll get to Alchemi."

"That thing?" Zoro asked.

"How will that get us to Alchemi?" Sanji asked.

"Simple," Olga answered as she took the ring off. "This ring has a tiny bit of Pure Gold inside of it."

"Really?!" Chopper asked. "Let me see!"

"Me, too!" Aika exclaimed as they both tried to grab at the ring.

"H-hey! Stop it!" Olga shouted. "Back off! If I let the ring shine here, it's gonna be a big problem!"

Everyone laughed at the little game of keep-away…but then, all of a sudden, Luffy's, Zoro's, Sanji's, Usopp's, Blizzard's, and Aika's eyes all flashed red as they sensed a presence approach.

"Hey, Moss-head," Sanji said.

"You don't even have to tell me, Dartboard," Zoro said as the Monster Quartet took fighting stances.

 **Grrrrrr~!** Blizzard growled viciously, baring his fangs for all to see.

"Hey, what's that?" Usopp asked.

"Something's coming this way," Aika said, she and Aika hiding behind Nami.

 **BAM!** Something slammed into the _Sunny's_ portside, causing the ship to rock.

"What in blazes is going on here?!" Brook asked.

 **TWANG!** Three arrows were suddenly fired out of nowhere.

"INCOMING!" Luffy shouted.

"Looks like we got company!" Zoro smirked as he cut the arrows, causing them to explode. As they did…something appeared: a huge shark-like ship with jewels embedded on its sides.

"Tch!" Olga sucked her teeth in irritation. "Him again, huh? I hate stubborn idiots like him!"

"JARARARARARARA~!" a familiar laugh was heard…one that made Nami's heart stop.

"…No…" she whispered. "No way…it can't be…!"

In Nami's mind…she could see a towering figure, glowering down on her with a sneer…and by her side was another girl with lavender hair and blue eyes, both looking horrified.

"Nami?" Luffy called. "Nami! Hey! You okay?!"

"Big Sis?" Aika asked, worriedly.

A pause…but then Nami ran over to Luffy, clinging to the back of his shirt, whimpering like a frightened child.

"Nami?" Luffy asked, concerned.

"Nami, what's wrong?!" Robin asked.

Luffy looked at Nami, whose eyes were staring up at the enemy ship, and as he followed her gaze, he soon spotted Mad Treasure and his crew.

"…Nami," Luffy said. "You know that guy?"

"Yeah…I do," Nami answered. "His name is…Mad Treasure. He's a treasure hunter who will go great lengths to get whatever he's after. I've had a run-in with him, once…and I'll never forget it…! He's just as bad, if not worse than Arlong!"

She then whimpered as she clutched Luffy's shirt tightly.

"…I…I don't wanna remember…!" she cried, almost on the verge of tears.

"…Nami," Luffy spoke up, causing the navigator to look at him, although he didn't turn to look at her. "I won't let that bastard hurt you. Whatever he did to you…I won't let him do it again!"

"…Luffy…!" Nami whispered.

"So," said Treasure, "you managed to scope us out after all. I might've known: even Psycho P's ability to camouflage can't be used against the power of Observation Haki."

"Wait…ability to camouflage…?!" Sanji whispered. "Don't tell me…!"

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"…N…nothing," Sanji answered.

"Hey," Zoro said. "You know one of his guys, too?"

"…No," Sanji replied, "but I wish I did."

"I take it you guys are after the Pure Gold, too, right?" asked Treasure.

"That's right," Luffy said. "We're going on a treasure hunt with Olga, here!"

Olga glanced over at the Straw Hat Captain with a slight look of worry.

"I let that girl go so she could guide us to Alchemi," said Treasure. "I'm not gonna let some wet-behind-the-ears rookies steal my lead to the treasure! Men! Get them!"

Treasure's men roared at this order before they all jumped aboard the _Sunny_ …but the Straw Hats were undeterred. They all grinned as they glanced at their captain, who cracked his knuckles.

" _Luffy, if you would?"_ Blizzard asked with a smirk on his face.

"Gladly," Luffy grinned. "LET'S GO, GUYS!"

"RIGHT!" the Straw Hats shouted before they charged into battle.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I figured it was time I updated this. Hope you like the LuNa moments here! Also, Zoro HARDLY had any lines in this special, so I'm gonna have him talk as much as I can fit him in.

Review, please!


	4. Ch 3- The Fight for Olga

**Ch. 3- The Fight for Olga**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Anubis © Me

* * *

The fight has begun. The Straw Hats charged at their enemies with reckless abandon while Mad Treasure and his 3 cronies stayed behind, letting their lesser underlings deal with the 12 pirates.

"Hmm…" Treasure hummed. "Now that I get a good look at them…it's easy to see that these guys are the Straw Hat Pirates who are causing such a ruckus in the New World." He then grinned. "This ought to be interesting."

Zoro was the first to confront his foes, drawing his swords as he cut them down with little effort. One tried to shoot him with a bazooka, but he sliced the barrel when he pulled the trigger, causing it to explode! Then, he turned to face another enemy, this one more fearful of Zoro's strength than others, and he cut him down before he could so much as put up a fight!

Then came Usopp, who struck down his enemies using his Black Kabuto like a bo staff before he took aim at one of them.

"Certain Death: Green Star!" he shouted. "DEVIL!"

 **PYEW! BOOM!** A giant Flytrap appeared, devouring Treasure's goons.

Then, Aika and Kumi were seen, trying to get up to the upper deck, but several more enemy pirates appeared, glowering down at them while brandishing their weapons in a threatening manner. However, before they could attack, **WHAM!** Sanji appeared, kicking one of them in the jaw!

"Sanji!" Aika cheered.

"Ganging up on a little girl?" Sanji asked. "That's no way to treat a LADY!"

 **WHAM! THWACK! BAM!** The cook kicked the underlings away, sending several of them crashing into the water below!

" _X…FANG!"_ Blizzard shouted as he made an air-compressed bite in the shape of an X, slashing his opponents!

"Treinte Fleur!" Robin exclaimed as several arms sprouted on the shoulders of her foes. "CLUTCH!"

 **KRAK-KRAK-KRAAAK!** With one quick twist, she snapped their necks!

"RAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Franky roared as he swung his pickaxe, slamming away his foes!

Olga stared in utter disbelief at what she was seeing. This small crew of 12 was defeating this much larger crew of 50 or more like they were nothing!

"You guys…you really are strong, aren't you?!" she asked.

"I know!" Aika exclaimed. "That's what I said when I first met them!"

"I shall protect you, even it costs me my life," Brook began as he drew _Soul Solid_. "Ah! But I'm already dead!"

"Luffy was the one who took out the infamous Doflamingo," Chopper spoke up.

"Huh?" Olga muttered. "Who's Doflamingo?"

"You mean you don't know?" Nami asked. "Well, just watch us, then. You'll see that it's a safe bet to go on an adventure with us."

As soon as she said this, more enemies charged at the Weakling Trio.

"Pardon me," Nami said before she ran towards them, holding her Sorcery Clima-Tact. "Black Ball…RAIUN ROD!"

 **KRRRZZZZZZTT! BABOOM!** Using a chain of Weather Balls, Nami hit Treasure's crew with a long thunderbolt, causing them to get electrocuted!

"Horn POINT!" Chopper shouted as he rammed more foes with his giant antlers.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled as he ran passed his batch of enemies before slowing down into a walk. As he did, he sheathed his sword. "Song of Scratches…BLIZZARD SLICE!"

 **KRRIIIINK!** Once the skeleton sheathed his blade, the goons screamed as gashes appeared on their chests and were soon frozen!

Finally…it was Luffy's turn.

"Gum-Gum GATLING~!" he roared as he let loose with a flurry of rapid-fire punches, and with just that move alone, the fight was over!

"YAHOO!" Aika cheered. "Big Brother, you're so amazing!"

"Jararara…!" Treasure snickered. "Very interesting…the stronger the enemy, the more exciting the treasure hunt is! Jararararara! …Little girl."

Olga looked up at Treasure as he called her.

"You should know that cheating is bad," he said. "I'll go along with your treasure hunt to the very end!"

"You can't have Olga!" Aika shouted. "She's going treasure hunting with us!"

"Hey! Who asked you?!" Olga questioned. "Quit butting in!" She then glared at Treasure. "Besides…I hate classless men like you."

"I'm the only one," Treasure started, "who gets to decide that!"

With that, he threw a chain at Olga, which wrapped around her body like a python, causing her to cry out in pain as it tightened! However, before Treasure could pull onto his ship, Aika suddenly grabbed the other end of the chain!

"No!" Aika shouted. "Olga!"

" _Aika, what are you doing?!"_ Kumi questioned.

"Rrrgh…!" Aika grunted as she felt herself getting pulled along, too, but then, Luffy, Chopper, Sanji, and Nami all grabbed a hold of her and began to pull Olga back onto the _Sunny_. It soon turned into a deadly game of tug-of-war.

"Straw Hat!" Treasure shouted. "I'll be taking to the lead to the Pure Gold, if you don't mind!"

"No way!" Luffy spat. "That's not up to you to decide, you bastard!"

"Yeah! Olga's staying with us!" Aika added.

As they pulled, the chain around Olga started tightening even more!

"Hey, guys! Stop it!" Usopp cried.

" _Luffy, stop pulling on her!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"You'll sever her spine!"_

But they didn't listen. They just continued to pull Olga, trying to get her out of Treasure's grasp. As they did, Olga could feel her bones beginning to pop from the pressure and the air leave her body.

"STOP IT!" she shouted. "YOU'RE CHOKING ME!"

"All right, that's it!" Zoro exclaimed. "Obviously, you guys don't know how to handle a kid!"

 **SLASH!** He soon cut the chain, causing Treasure and Zoro's fellow Straw Hats to release Olga. However, because they ended up stumbling back from the force, they ended up sending the blonde-haired girl flying over the starboard-side railing! In doing so, she accidentally dropped her ring…which shined a brilliant, golden light!

"Jarararara!" Treasure laughed. "I knew she had it!"

"Is that…the Pure Gold?!" Robin questioned.

 **THWUMP!** Thankfully, Elizabeth managed to catch Olga before she could fall.

"Olga!" Aika cried as she ran to her side. "Are you okay?!"

"…Why did you keep pulling me?!" Olga questioned. "Didn't you hear my bones about to break?!"

"Oh, no!" Nami cried as she and Luffy watched the ring sail over the railing…and into the water with a small **plop!**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Nami screamed before she slumped sadly against the railing while Luffy gently patted her back.

"I'm sorry, Nami," he said.

"The treasure…that can buy the whole world…!" Nami whimpered. "It's gone…all gone…!"

" _Get over yourself!"_ Blizzard shouted.

" _She obviously doesn't care about the whole 'people falling into ruin thing',"_ Kumi added.

"Well, there you have it!" Zoro shouted. "The treasure sank into the sea, so your little treasure hunt is over! No why don't you bastards just pack up and go home, already?!"

"Tch!" Treasure sucked his teeth in irritation.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the ocean, Olga's ring sank further and further towards the bottom. As it did, it gave off its brilliant golden glow…and soon after, a giant shadow suddenly appeared.

XXX

"Are you all right, Olga?" Robin asked.

"Am I all right?!" Olga repeated. "I damn near choked to death and…wait…where's my ring?!"

"Uh…it fell into the sea," Aika answered.

"WHAT?!" Olga questioned.

XXX

In the water…a giant eyeball spotted the ring and swam closer towards it.

XXX

"Oh, no…!" Olga whispered with dread. "Lord Bonbori's gonna show up!"

"Lord Potpourri?" Luffy repeated.

"BONBORI!" Olga shouted. "LORD BONBORI!"

"Who's Lord Bonbori?!" Usopp asked.

 **RRRRRRMMMMMMMBB!** The _Sunny_ and Treasure's ship started shaking from that deep rumble, forcing everyone to grab onto something.

"W-what was that?" Aika asked.

" _Luffy…was that your stomach rumbling?"_ Blizzard inquired, hopefully.

"No, it wasn't," Luffy answered, holding onto the mast.

"Okay, people," Sanji said. "If there's one thing experience has taught us, it's that when there's a rumbling sound and it's not coming from Luffy's stomach, THAT'S when we worry!"

 **THOOM!** Both ships suddenly lurched up, being tossed around by violent waves…and not long after, something huge emerged from the ocean's depths!

"AAAAAAHH!" Chopper screamed as he almost got tossed overboard, but Blizzard soon grabbed him before he could!

" _Gotcha, littl_ e buddy!" Blizzard exclaimed.

"Thanks, Blizzard!" Chopper replied.

"Hey!" Nami called as she held Aika and Kumi close to her. "What's that, coming out of the water?!"

It is soon revealed to be…a giant anglerfish, leaping up into the air…chasing Olga's ring! Soon after it caught it in its gigantic mouth, it landed with a humungous splash, causing the two pirate ships to nearly capsize!

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAA!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Isn't that thing a little too big?!" Franky questioned.

"Yes, it is!" Brook cried.

"SCARY~!" Chopper screamed as he wrapped his tiny hooves around Blizzard's neck, causing him to turn blue.

" _Chopper…I can't breathe…!"_ Blizzard gagged.

"What is that?!" Aika asked.

"It's a giant anglerfish," said Olga. "We call him Lord Bonbori!"

 **GRROOOOOOOOOAAAR!** Bonbori roared as he opened his massive jaws…and started sucking up the water, taking the _Sunny_ and Treasure's ship with it!

"GAAAAAAAAHH!" Usopp screamed. "IT'S TRYING TO EAT US!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE~!" Chopper shrieked.

"YOHOHOOOOOOOOO!" Brook hollered in fright.

Anubis whimpered as he saw Bonbori, but then Treasure whipped him with his chains.

"Quit sniveling, you stupid hyena!" he ordered.

"My boss!" said Psycho P. "We should get outta here!"

"…I guess you're right," said Treasure.

On the _Sunny_ , Nami and Franky quickly made their way to the helm.

"Franky, quick!" Nami cried. "Use a Coup de Burst and get us outta here!"

"Got it!" Franky replied as everyone gathered around him and he pulled the lever. "Hang on, tight guys! Time for the emergency escape!"

As he said this, the _Sunny's_ aft cannon began to glow, preparing to blast off!

"Coup de…" Franky started, but then.

"HOLD IT!" Olga shouted, causing the process to stop. "…We can't run away! Not now!"

"WHAT?!" Usopp questioned.

" _Oh, man, she's trying to get us eaten!"_ Kumi cried. _"You see, Aika?! I told you she was bad news!"_

A pause…but then Olga glanced at Luffy who blinked at her.

"…You," the girl said. "Do you really wanna look for the Pure Gold?"

"Yeah," Luffy answered, flashing his signature confident grin, "because it sounds like a lot of fun."

"Well," Olga started, giving him her mischievous grin, "I'll let you in on something: the phantom island, Alchemi…is located inside the belly on Lord Bonbori!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" the Straw Hats questioned.

"Inside its stomach, huh?" Zoro asked as he stood on top of the Crow's Nest, glaring at Bonbori's gaping maw…before he smirked.

"But wait!" Nami exclaimed. "I thought the Pure Gold sank to the bottom of the sea!"

"No, that was only a tiny piece of it," Olga said. "There's a huge chunk of it inside Lord Bonbori's belly!"

"A…HUGE CHUNK?!" Nami repeated, her eyes sparkling.

" _Not again…!"_ Kumi whimpered.

" _We've lost her,"_ Blizzard muttered.

"Franky, bring us about 180 degrees!" Nami ordered.

"You got it!" Franky answered as he spun the wheel.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Usopp cried. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"If you want that huge chunk of Pure Gold," Olga said, "go straight into the mouth and right down into Lord Bonbori's gullet!"

"Got it!" Luffy answered.

"Yay!" Aika cheered. "We're going into a giant fish's tummy!"

"NO 'YAY'!" Usopp shouted as the _Sunny_ sailed towards the mouth of Bonbori. "WE'LL DIE IF WE GO IN THERE! DON'T YOU GET IT?!"

On Treasure's ship, the Treasure Pirates happened to see the Straw Hats go in, too.

"My boss!" Psycho P called. "What do we do?!"

"…Sail in after them," Treasure smirked.

On the _Sunny_ , the Straw Hats are preparing to sail inside Bonbori's stomach.

"This looks like fun," Zoro smirked.

"Well, it's not like we any other choice," Sanji answered, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing out a puff of smoke.

"YAHOO~!" Luffy cheered as he stood on the _Sunny's_ figurehead. "Now this is an adventure~!"

"Yeah~!" Aika cheered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brook, Usopp, Chopper, and Kumi howled in fright.

"Pure Gold, Pure Gold, PURE GOLD!" Nami chanted with Berry signs in her eyes.

Before too long, the two ships ended up inside Bonbori's mouth…which soon closed shut!

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I told you guys I'd update this on Thursday! ;)

Review, please!


	5. Ch 4- Inside Lord Bonbori

**Ch. 4- Inside Lord Bonbori**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Anubis © Me

* * *

 **FWASH!** The _Sunny's_ headlights flashed on, revealing the inside of Bonbori's massive maw. Not too far behind them is Treasure and his crew.

"I don't believe this!" Chopper wailed. "We've been eaten alive!"

"If nothing is done soon," Brook started, "we'll all be digested and turned into bones! …Oh, but wait. I was nothing but bones to begin with!"

" _Darn it, Aika!"_ Kumi cried. _"This is Olga's fault! Why do you trust her so much?! She's nothing but trouble!"_

"Huh?" Aika muttered. "What did you say?"

' _How come she never listens to me?!'_ Kumi thought, comical tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey! We got a problem!" Zoro called, looking back at Treasure's ship, which also had headlights. "Those guys followed us in here!"

"What?!" Nami questioned. "They must be crazy!"

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Usopp barked.

"Look out!" Brook shouted. "Here they come!"

"JARARARARA~!" laughed Treasure as he spun the helm of his ship, ramming her against the _Sunny's_ portside.

"WHOA!" Luffy cried, trying to keep balance. "Hey, watch it!"

" _Luffy, get down from there!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"One good hit from him, and you'll fall overboard!"_

"Hang on to something!" Nami called as she held Aika and Kumi close to her. "Here he comes again!"

"I'm scared!" Aika cried.

 **WHAM! WHAM!** Treasure kept ramming his ship against the _Sunny_.

"Hey!" Olga called out. "Make sure you avoid the uvula!"

"The what?!" Luffy asked.

"Uvula?!" Usopp repeated before he looked up and saw Bonbori's humungous uvula…and they were headed right for it!

"That's one big uvula," Robin noted as she spotted it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and Kumi screamed.

"JARARARA!" Treasure laughed as he kept ramming the _Sunny_.

"WHOA!" the Straw Hats cried.

"He's trying to make us crash into that giant gag-bag!" Nami shouted.

"Franky, try and avoid it!" Sanji ordered.

"I would if I could," Franky began, "but that thing is freaking huge!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Chopper and Brook shrieked.

"THIS IS IT!" Usopp cried. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE~!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nami and Aika screamed as they embraced each other.

"I CAN'T DIE YET!" shouted Olga.

" _WHO CARES ABOUT YOU?!"_ Kumi shouted. _"YOU'RE THE REASON WE'RE IN THIS MESS!"_

" _Luffy!"_ Blizzard called out. _"We need a Gum-Gum Balloon, on the double!"_

"You got it, buddy!" Luffy replied. "One Gum-Gum Balloon, coming up!"

With that, the Straw Hat Captain jumped off and **BWOOMPF!** He inflated himself, causing the _Sunny_ to bounce off his giant belly and avoiding the uvula altogether.

"Yes!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Nice one, baby!" Nami cheered.

"Yay! All right, Big Brother!" Aika cheered, also.

" _Thank goodness for rubber powers!"_ Kumi whispered in relief.

" _Luffy!"_ Blizzard called out as he held out his paw. _"Quick! Grab my paw!"_

"Thanks, Blizzard!" Luffy called back as he stretched his arm, but just when Blizzard's paw was within reach, **THONK!** An arrow pierced his wrist, knocking him away from the _Sunny_ and causing him to bounce along the water like a rubber beach ball!

" _No! Luffy!"_ Blizzard cried.

"Big Brother!" Aika cried out in horror.

"JARARARA!" laughed Treasure while Naomi brandished her bow. "Anybody who opposes me will only be sent to Hell!"

"Not good!" Usopp cried. "Luffy will drown at this rate!"

"What do you mean?" Olga asked.

"People with Devil Fruit powers can't swim," Robin answered, "because they're hated by the sea! It nullifies their powers, so they can't use them, and so they'll drown!"

"…I see," Olga said with her signature mischievous grin. "Well then…I guess it won't be bad for them to owe me a favor or two. How about Elizabeth and I go and save Luffy?"

"Wait, Olga!" Aika said. "Let me go with you!"

"WHAT?!" Olga and Kumi questioned.

" _Aika, no!"_ Kumi shouted. _"I forbid you to go with Olga! You can't trust her! Look at everything that's happened!"_

"Olga, please!" Aika pleaded, ignoring the Akita pup. "That's my Big Brother! I have to help him!" She then sniffled as she felt herself tearing up. "Please, Olga…!"

A pause…but then Olga sighed.

"Fine," she answered, "but no-"

 **GLOMP!** Aika just threw herself at Olga, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"…hugging," Olga grumbled. "Let's go, Elizabeth!"

" **Kuwaa!"** Elizabeth squawked as she jumped off the ship and ran along the water, carrying Olga and Aika as she did.

" _Aika, no!"_ Kumi cried. _"Come back!"_

"Hey, you really think they're gonna be okay on their own?!" Usopp asked.

"Man, what a pain in the ass," Sanji grumbled as he prepared to go after them, but then, Nami grabbed his shoulder.

"Hang on, Sanji!" the navigator said. "Let's leave Luffy to Olga and Aika! You should stay here!"

"Are you sure?" Sanji asked.

"Luffy may be in trouble," Zoro started, "but…it looks like we're in trouble, too."

Everyone looked up to see that they were headed right for a waterfall!

" _HOLY MOLY!"_ Kumi cried.

"Wait a minute," Usopp muttered, dreadfully. "Since we passed the uvula…does that mean we're gonna fall down into the stomach?!"

"If that's the case, we'll be broken down into pulp by the gastric juices," Robin added.

"WILL YOU CUT THAT MORBID CRAP?!" Usopp questioned.

"You guys…HANG ON TIGHT!" Franky shouted…and before, they all fell down the waterfall, plummeting straight down into Bonbori's gullet!

"MOMMY~!" Usopp and Kumi howled.

"GET ME OFF THIS CRAZY SHIP!" Chopper cried.

"Ngh…!" Robin grunted, holding onto the railing while Nami and Franky held onto the helm.

"…So then…" Zoro started.

"What will happen now?" Sanji asked.

' _We'll just wait and see,'_ thought Blizzard.

"This is…THE MOST EXCITING TREASURE HUNT~!" exclaimed as both his ship and the _Sunny_ fell down, plummeting towards the stomach.

Meanwhile, Luffy found himself drifting along the current, and he was sinking fast.

"Ugh…!" he groaned. "I'm…losing my strength…!"

"Big Brother!" Aika called out, causing Luffy to look up and see her and Olga, riding on Elizabeth.

"O…Olga? Aika?" Luffy asked, weakly.

"We came to save you!" Olga called as the girls drew nearer…and the last thing Luffy saw was Olga reaching her hand out to him before everything went dark.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short, but next chapter will be a little longer. Trust me.

Review, please!


	6. Ch 5- Olga's Secrets

**Ch. 5- Olga's Secret**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Anubis © Me

* * *

Darkness...the sound of water lapping at a sandy shore...the feeling of a wet, flat tongue licking at his cheek...wait, what?

Luffy groaned as he began to open his eyes, only to gasp as he remembered what had just happened: he had fallen into the river of Bonburi's stomach acid, and right before he blacked out, he saw Olga and Aika racing towards him on the back of Elizabeth. Luffy sat up, desperately looking around, but then…

"Big Brother!"

Luffy gasped as he saw Aika, safe and sound, and wearing his hat on top of hers.

"Aika!" Luffy exclaimed as he hugged his younger half-sister. "You're okay, and you saved my hat, too!"

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "Of course!"

Luffy soon sat up, dusting his hat off his pants, before he put on his head and got a good look at his surroundings: a bright light shining up above, a jungle behind his back, a sandy beach with fossils of different kinds of animals, and a vast lake before him.

"Well, in any case," Luffy said as he began to walk towards the lake, "we gotta find Nami and the others."

"Wait, Big Brother!" Aika cried. "Don't walk in there! You might-"

 **Splish! FSSSSH~!** As Luffy set foot in the water, he suddenly felt a burning sensation on his ankle, causing him to cry out in pain before he jumped back to the beach.

"I tried to tell you," Aika said as her older half-brother blew on his foot.

"Be careful, dummy!"

Luffy and Aika turned to see Olga and Elizabeth approach them.

"If you soak in Lord Bonburi's stomach acids," Olga began, "you'll dissolve."

"Oh, Olga!" Luffy greeted. "You're okay!"

"Oh, cut the crap, will you?!" Olga cursed. "If it wasn't for me and your sister, you would've died by now! You would've drown, sunk, and then be reduced to a skeleton! Got that?!" She then gave Luffy her signature grin. "You should be thanking me, you dumbass!"

"Oh, I see," Luffy smiled before he bowed his head. "Thanks, Olga!"

"Thank you, Olga!" Aika answered as she hugged Olga, who tensed up before she grumbled in irritation.

"Thank you, too, Aika," Luffy said as he pet Aika on the head. "And you, Elizabeth!"

 _"You're welcome!"_ answered Elizabeth.

"Jeez," Olga muttered. "When you go thanking me like that, it makes sounds like an entitled bitch who wants something in return."

"So where are we, anyway?" Luffy asked.

"We're in the big fishy's tummy!" Aika answered.

"Really?" Luffy asked in surprise.

"That's right," Olga replied.

"Whoa, there's even an island in here!" Luffy pointed out. "It's huge!"

"Hmph," Olga scoffed. "It's probably one of the islands that Lord Bonburi swallowed."

"One of them?" Aika inquired.

"Lord Bonburi actually has three stomachs," Olga answered. "Right now, we're in the first stomach. If we go through the second stomach and enter the third, we'll find Alchemi, where the Pure Gold is located."

 **GRRRRRRWWWL~!** Olga and Elizabeth both gasped upon hearing that sound.

"What was that?!" Olga asked.

"Shishishishi!" Aika giggled. "That's my Big Brother's tummy growling!"

Luffy grinned sheepishly as he rubbed his stomach, which was rumbling due to his hunger.

"Sorry," he said. "I guess I have been a little hungry for a while."

"I'm hungry, too," Aika added. "What about you, Olga?"

 **Grrrrrmmmbgh!** Olga squeaked in surprise as she heard her stomach growling, as well, causing the D. Siblings.

"Maybe we'll find something to eat around here if we look around," Luffy said as he and the girls began to walk along the shore...unaware that they were being followed. "By the way, we may be in this thing's tummy, but it sure is bright down here."

"Yeah, how come there's light shining down here?" asked Aika.

"It's because of Lord Bonburi's lantern," Olga answered. "The light's so strong, that it goes through his body, and even shines inside his belly. That's why it's so bright in here, all the time."

"Wow," Luffy said. "You sure know a lot about this fish, Olga!"

"Well, that's because-" Olga started, only to be interrupted by a sudden shriek coming from Aika.

"B-b-behind you!" she cried, and as Luffy and Olga turned around, they gasped upon seeing a giant T-Rex, charging right toward them with a hungry roar, and not long after, more of them appeared!

"We're surrounded!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Crap!" Olga cursed. "At this rate, we'll be eaten!"

"Heh!" Luffy smirked, completely unafraid. Soon, one of the T-Rexes lunged at him, preparing to devour him whole, but he soon leapt out of the way, thanks to his Observation Haki, and jumped up into the air! "Now Gum-Gum...PISTOL!"

 **POW!** With a mighty punch, Luffy soon felled the giant reptile, much to the shock of Olga, Elizabeth, and the other T-Rexes.

"WHOO-HOO!" Aika cheered. "Way to go, Big Brother!"

Frightened by Luffy's display of physical prowess, the dinosaurs quickly turned and fled, not wanting to end up like their friend. As soon as they left, Olga seemed to gasp in delight before she shouted with glee.

"Yes! At last!" she cheered as she ran to Luffy's side. "Way to go, Straw Hat guy!"

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

"Isn't Big Brother amazing?" Aika asked.

"Yeah, he is!" answered Olga. "Now...finally...finally…!"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered in confusion. "What's the matter? You got some kind of grudge against them?"

"Finally...I GET TO EAT IT~!" Olga exclaimed, happily.

XXX

After a while, Luffy, Aika, Olga,and Elizabeth sat around a bonfire, having eaten their fill of dinosaur meat.

"Ahhh…" Olga sighed as she patted her rounded belly. "I'm stuffed...finally, my dream that I've had for more than 200 years has come true."

"200 years?!" repeated Luffy, who was twice as bloated as Olga from eating so much.

"You're 200 years old?!" asked Aika, who is in her Wolf Form as she lied on her older half-brother's stomach.

"That's right," Olga smirked as she rubbed her paunch. "See, for the past 200 years, I've lived off the fish that Lord Bonburi swallowed and the fruits that grow in the jungle. It's always been my dream to eat as much meat as I wanted."

"Whoa…!" Luffy whispered, his stomach having slimmed down a bit, but still quite large. "I wonder if you're my sister, since I like meat, too."

"Hey!" Aika exclaimed in offense.

"Oh! N-no offense, Aika!" Luffy refutes. "Anyway, Olga, if you're over 200 years old, that makes you an old granny, doesn't it?!"

"What?!" Olga questioned as she stood up, having returned to her regular frame as she pointed her joint of meat at the Straw Hat Captain. "If I'm a granny, then that makes you and Aika a couple of old codgers! Aika looks about as old as I am, but you look older than me!"

"I'm only 19 years old," Luffy spoke up. "Aika's 6."

"Eh?!" Olga gasped before she smiled. "That means you're both younger than I am, aren't you?"

"You see you're more than 200 years old," Aika said, "but you look like you're my age. Why is that?"

"Yeah! You're like the old lady that Chopper used to live with!" Luffy added. "She's more than 100 years old!"

"...Well...where do I start from?" Olga asked before she looked up at the ceiling. "200 years ago, I was swallowed up by Lord Bonburi. I used to live on the Island of Metals, Alchemi, with my parents…but thanks to my crappy Father, who was a crappy scientist who made the Pure Gold…everything went wrong."

Aika blinked at Olga in concern while Luffy just stared at her blankly.

"Pirates came to the island in the search of the Pure Gold," Olga began, "and in their search for it...my Mother was killed. I blamed my crappy Father that everything that happened to us…I was so angry, I was about to throw the ring of Pure Gold he gave me into the sea…but when I did, Lord Bonburi appeared and swallowed up half the island…along with me."

"So...where's your daddy?" Aika asked, now sitting on the ground next to Luffy, who had slimmed back down to his regular figure.

"Yeah, what happened to him?" asked Luffy.

"Who cares about him?" Olga answered with a callous tone. "He probably got eaten alive and died…serves the bastard right. I'm the last survivor of Alchemi…and since then, I've been living here in Lord Bonburi's stomach, all alone."

"I see," Luffy said. "You've been through a lot on your own, haven't you?"

"Psh!" Olga scoffed. "Please…you think I want your pity? It's actually pretty nice, living down here! But…I accidentally got out a while ago, and while I was messing around outside, I got caught by this old guy in a mask and his Marine buddies."

"So that means you know how to get outta here, don't you?" Luffy asked.

"Of course I do!" answered Olga. "So, if you wanna find your friends and get the Pure Gold, that means you have no choice but to listen to me!"

"Okay!" Luffy and Aika exclaimed as they both stood up, the former holding out his hand to the blonde-haired girl.

"Thanks, Olga!" Luffy said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Aika added.

"…Hmph!" Olga scoffed. "Fine...leave it to me, then."

On that, she and Luffy shook hands…but then, all of a sudden, a giant metal claw seemed to appear out of nowhere, snaking towards Luffy and Aika, the former growling as his eyes flashed red with Observation Haki before he quickly struck it away. Soon after, who else should appear but Mad Treasure and Anubis?

"JARARARARARA~!" he laughed. "Olga, there you are! I was so worried that you had died! Now then…you're gonna guide me to the Pure Gold…right now!"

"Forget it!" Luffy barked. "We decided that Olga's going on an adventure with us!"

"Yeah! Go ask somebody else, you big bully!" Aika asked before she blew a raspberry at the treasure hunter.

"Fine by me," Treasure grinned. "After all…the best part of a treasure hunt…IS ROBBING SOMEONE OF THEIRS!"

On that, Luffy and Treasure charged at each other, preparing to engage in battle. As they did, Anubis glanced over at Aika, who gasped as she noticed him. The striped hyena then licked his lips hungrily before letting out a cackling sound.

 _"Looks like I just found my lunch…!"_ he hissed as he charged at the Honshu Wolf Girl, who gasped silently, but then growled as she stood her ground.

"Bring it on, Hyena Breath!" she shouted as she charged back at him, to Olga's surprise.

The fight had just begun.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Sorry I haven't update this in a while, but I needed something to take my mind off things.

Review, please!


	7. Ch 6- Olga's Choice

**Ch. 6- Olga's Choice  
**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Anubis © Me

* * *

Treasure struck first, trying to hit Luffy with a kick from the left side, but the Straw Hat Captain easily blocked it with his left fist.

"GATLING~!" Luffy shouted as he threw a flurry of punches at Treasure, who was knocked back for a moment, but he used his arms, which were wrapped up in his chains, to take the brunt of the hits. Then he swung his chains at Luffy like whips, but he effortlessly evaded them using his Observation Haki. Then, Luffy rushed Treasure, imbuing his right arm with Armaments Haki.

"Jarara...JARARARA!" Treasure laughed as he wrapped his chains around his right fist and met Luffy's punch with his own, and each time they clashed, the ground split from the force of their attacks!

Meanwhile, Aika was tussling with Anubis, who growled as he lunged at her, only for her to jump right over him.

"What's the matter?" Aika asked in a taunting manner. "Can't keep up?"

 _"Why you little…!"_ hissed Anubis as he jumped at Aika again, only for her to leap away, once again. _"Hold still so I can rip you to shreds!"  
_  
"You gotta catch me, first!" Aika replied as she dodged him a third time, then a fourth time, followed by a fifth. It was almost like she was dancing around the big, clumsy hyena, who spun around trying to catch Aika, and it was so much so that he soon grew dizzy and started tottering where he stood. Seizing her chance, Aika circled around Anubis and clamped her little wolf jaws on his tail, causing him to yowl in pain.

 _"LET GO!"_ Anubs cried.

Olga gasped in absolute shock as she watched the fights take place. While Luffy used his natural brute strength, Aika relied on cunning and confusing her enemy, due to her size and lack of strength.

As Luffy and Treasure continued their little boxing match, the former leapt up into the air as he dodged another one of the latter's punches, and pumped blood through his legs, going into Gear Second mode.

"Gum-Gum...JET STAMP!" Luffy shouted as he kicked Treasure in the arms, and at first, he seemed to be able to block it, but then his chains shattered into pieces, and so did the left lens of his shades.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" cried Treasure.

With Aika, she tried to evade Anubis again, but this time, the hyena pinned her down to the ground, causing her to cry out in surprise.  
 _  
"Ha! Now I gotcha!"_ Anubis exclaimed.

"Aika!" cried Olga.

"Ngh…!" Aika grunted...but then she smirked as she touched Anubis' ankle with her paw, and with a squeeze of her muscles, she sent a bolt of electricity through the hyena's body, causing him to yowl in pain once again and force him to let go of her.

 _"AGH!"_ he cried as he stumbled back. _"What the hell was that?!"_

"How do you like the power of Electro?" asked Aika.

"...Amazing…!" Olga whispered in awe as Luffy landed beside her.

"You want another round, chain guy?" Luffy asked, grinning.

"Jarararara…!" Treasure chuckled. "That's what I'd expect from a man worth 500 million. I have to admit, that little wolf brat's rather impressive, too. You two are both wonderful opponents who makes a treasure hunt even more exciting! However...you can't go any further."

As soon as he said this...a group of people appeared behind him...and among them were Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Brook, and Kumi, all wrapped up in chains! For some reason, though, Nami and Robin were dressed up as belly-dancers while Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and Kumi were dressed up in dirty garbs...almost like they were slaves!

"Guys!" Luffy cried in shock.

"Big Sis Nami! Kumi!" Aika exclaimed, but while she was distracted, Anubis jumped at her, biting down on the scruff of her neck. "AH! Put me down!"

 _"A...Aika…!"_ Kumi grunted.

"We're sorry, Luffy!" Chopper cried.

"They captured us when we fell in the water!" Brook added. "We were helpless against them!"

"L...Luffy…!" Nami choked out.

"Hang on, guys!" Luffy called as he tried to run to them, but then Treasure pulled Nami close to him.

"Don't come any closer!" Treasure shouted as he clenched his fist...causing the chains around the Straw Hats to tighten, including the collars around their necks, causing them to gasp for air as they struggled to breathe.

"No!" Aika cried as Anubis dropped her at his master's feet. "Leave them alone!"

"Stop it!" Luffy shouted, and soon Treasure did cease.

"Jarararara!" laughed Treasure. "If they're really that important to you, then don't move a single muscle!"

Soon, large chains burst out of the ground and surrounded Luffy, as well as Aika, who gasped in horror.

"Chain Lock!" Treasure shouted, and soon, the chains clenched around them both, causing Luffy to fall to the ground.

"LUFFY!" the Straw Hats cried.

"Big Brother!" Aika cried as she tried to go to help him, only for Treasure to pick her up, too. "Ah! No!"

"Dammit!" Usopp cursed, trying to pry off the collar around his neck. "You're not playing fair, bastard!"

"Oh, don't get me wrong," Treasure grinned. "I'm not here for a head-on confrontation. I'm just here for the treasure hunt, and I'll do whatever it takes to get the treasure I seek!"

Anubis snickered at this while Olga gasped.

"Now then, Olga," Treasure began, "Straw Hat drops out here. Show me the way to the Pure Gold, and make it snappy! Otherwise, I'll kill these fools...and you!"

Olga gritted her teeth at this...but then she sighed in defeat.

"...Fine," she said. "You win."

"Olga!" cried Aika.  
 _  
"See, Aika?!"_ Kumi asked. _"I told you she's no good!"  
_  
"Good girl," Treasure praised, mockingly.

"But...on one condition," Olga interjected. "If I show you the Pure Gold...you have to split it, 50/50 with me!"

"50/50, eh?" inquired Treasure. "My, someone's greedy!"

"I'm the only one who knows how to get out of Lord Bonbori, anyway," Olga added.

"So even if we do get the Pure Gold," Treasure began, "we still have to follow your lead in order to get out of this place, then? Fine by me...I promise."

On that, Olga began to walk toward Treasure with Elizabeth waddling along beside her.

"Wait, Olga!" Luffy cried. "You're not serious, are you?! That guy will kill you once you're outta here! Just forget about us and run!"

"...It's your fault," Olga replied as she looked at the Straw Hat Captain, "because you can't go an adventure to the Pure Gold with me!"

With that, she continued to walk toward Treasure, while Aika looked at her in horror.

"Olga…!" she whispered, sadly.

"You better hope your ship doesn't get dissolved by Lord Bonbori's stomach acid," said Olga.

"Jararara!" laughed Treasure. "Don't be stupid. The _Shark Emeralda_ is hardened with steel and jewels! It's extremely sturdy!"

"Good," Olga said. "Also, I have one more favor to ask...don't kill Straw Hat here."

Aika and the rest of the Straw Hats all gasped at this, as did Luffy.

"Oh?" Treasure asked. "You seemed to get along quite well with him."

"It's not that, moron," said Olga. "It's just...I'm a kid, so I can't sleep well at night if I see a dead corpse, that's all."

"Olga…!" Nami choked out.

"Hmph!" Treasure scoffed. "That's really cute of you...even if it's a lie, I'll go along with it! After all, I have to make sure to keep you happy if you're going to lead us to the Pure Gold! Jararararara!"

Olga only sneered at the mad treasure hunter as he laughed.

"The tide of stomach acid will be reaching the beach, soon enough," said Treasure. "So...suffer a slow and painful death. Straw Hat...you will die here! JARARARARARARARA!"

"No!" Chopper cried.

"Dammit!" Usopp cursed as he and the rest of the Straw Hats were dragged away by Treasure's men.

"Luffy!" Nami called out. "LUFFY~!"

"BIG BROTHER!" Aika shouted.

"Aika, don't worry about me!" Luffy called after her. "I'll be fine, I promise! Be strong, okay?!"

Aika whimpered as she was carried off by Treasure and his crew, trying her hardest to fight back tears. Olga, noticed this, however...and only sighed as she rubbed in her arm and looked away, trying to hide her guilt.

They boarded the _Shark_ _Emeralda_...and rowed away, leaving Luffy to his fate.

"...Crap," Luffy cursed as he watched tide come in and out, instantly dissolving a coconut that had fallen into the acid...and it wouldn't be long until he was next.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Sorry I took so long updating this, but I'll be focusing on this from now on, and then Film Gold (which I am going to see next month in theaters).

Sorry if Aika's fight wasn't as epic as you might like.

Review, please!


	8. Ch 7- Enter Myskina Acier

**Ch. 7- Enter: Myskina Acier**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Anubis © Me

* * *

The tide was rising fast. It wouldn't be very long before Luffy would meet the same fate as that coconut, but all he could was lie on the shore, the chains around his body binding him. All he could do was yelp as he lifted up his chin to keep it from getting burned by the gastric juices of Bonbori's stomach, then heave a sigh of relief as the tide ebbed away. When it came back, though, it managed to hit the chains and seep through the links, burning Luffy's skin and causing him to cry out in pain.

"Dammit!" he cursed as he felt the burning acid on his flesh, only to sigh as the tide receded once again. As he lied there, he could hear the sound of heavy footfalls approaching him from somewhere behind him, and they got louder with each step. Luffy looked back, only to gasp upon seeing it was one of the T-Rexes from earlier...and it didn't look happy.

"Oh, crap, oh, crap, oh, crap!" Luffy cursed as the giant lizard unleashed a mighty roar before it charged at him with jaws agape!

XXX

 **SQUUEEEEEAAAAAAK!** A tiny little T-Rex made a chirping squeak as it sat in a nest of twigs, leaves, and bones...along with several other little ones. Their cacophony of chirping and constant snapping of their jaws meant only one thing: they were hungry. As they continued squeaking and chirping, one particular dinosaur sat near the nest...although, this dinosaur's looked something like patchwork, was stouter than the little babies, and it looked more like it had the snout of a crocodile and had eyes on the front of its head rather than the sides.

"I don't understand it," said the dinosaur. "Where could she be? This is the first time she's late to feed her babies!"

The dinosaur opened its mouth, revealing a rather chubby man inside...or rather, it was a human in a dinosaur costume.

"At this rate, I'll be going hungry, as well," he added, and as soon as he said this, the mother T-Rex appeared...and she appeared to be carrying something in her mouth...something was jumping around inside.

"LEMME OUT HERE, YOU STUPID DINOSAUR! OPEN YOUR MOUTH, DAMMIT! LEMME OUT!"

It is revealed that it was none other than Luffy, still bound in chains and covered in saliva. Obviously, the mother dinosaur was bringing him to her nest to feed him to her babies.

"Rrrrrgh...!" Luffy growled as he managed to get his foot free. "Yes! Got it! Now Gum-Gum...STAMP!"

WHAM! With a powerful stomp of his foot, Luffy forced the mother dino's mouth open and dropped into the nest, while the giant lizard stumbled back in surprise and pain. Her babies gaped in shock as they watched their mother fall while Luffy heaved a sigh of relief.

"Man, that was close," he said. "I almost got eaten." That's when he looked down at the babies. "Oh! You guys look tasty!"

Upon hearing that, the baby dinos squawked in fright before they all jumped out the nest and fled with comical tears of panic in their eyes.

"Hey, wait! Come back!" Luffy called out as he struggled to get out of the chains. "Dammit, I can't catch them like this!"

Behind Luffy, the man blinked in surprise upon seeing his feats of strength.

"I never thought I'd see the day there would be another human inside Lord Bonbori's belly," he whispered before he stood up and approached Luffy from behind. "You! Young man!"

"AAAH!" Luffy yelped before he jumped up and kicked the man in the head, due to him wearing his costume. "What the hell are you?! Another one of those monsters?!"

"What?!" the man questioned. "How rude!" He then removed his mask, revealing his chubby, bearded face and spiky blonde hair. "If you look closely, you can see right away that I'm just as human as you! Can't you see?"

"...Not really," Luffy answered, much to the man's shock.

XXX

A bit later, after they had escaped the nest, Luffy is getting himself freed by the mysterious stranger, who was wearing some shredded clothes like a lab coat, a dark green jacket, and a pair of trousers.

"Let me see, here," said the man as he took of the chains. "This isn't just one long chain...it looks like several chains, tangled together! Now if I just..."

As he pulled one of them off, he accidentally hit Luffy in the face.

"Hey, watch it!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Sorry about that," the man apologized before he pulled off the last of the chains. "There you are! You're free!"

"Phew!" Luffy sighed as he stretched his arms and legs. "Finally! Thanks, pops! You're a life-saver!"

"Oh, but I'm the one who should thank you," replied the man. "It's been quite some time since I last made any human contact."

"Oh, I see!" Luffy exclaimed. "You were also swallowed up by the giant fish, right, pops?"

"Oh, yes, indeed," the man confirmed. "200 years ago, in fact! I was swallowed up along with the island that I lived on. Somehow, I had miraculously survived getting dissolved by Lord Bonbori's stomach acid...but for some reason, however, there are so many dinosaurs living here! There was no way I could escape alive, so I did the only rational thing I could do: I disguised myself as one of their young and hid amongst them. Every day, they brought me meat, meat, and more meat, and since there was no vegetation around, you can see how I gained this figure I have now."

"Man, you're picky," Luffy said. "I don't see anything wrong with eating meat everyday! You sound like somebody else I know, and she's been in for 200 years, too, but all she ate was fruits and veggies everyday!"

"Wait...someone else in here?!" asked the man in surprise.

"Yep!" Luffy grinned. "She's a really funny girl named Olga, and my sister really likes her!"

Upon hearing that, the man froze and gasped.

"Did...did you say...Olga?!" he asked before he put his hands on Luffy's shoulders. "My daughter, Olga, is alive?!"

"Eh?!" Luffy questioned. "You're Olga's old man?!"

"...I don't believe it...!" whispered the man as he dropped to his knees...and tears fell from his eyes. "After all this time...she's alive...! I...I couldn't be happier!"

A pause...but then Luffy smiled.

"You sound like you really love Olga," he said.

"I do," the man replied. "She's my whole world...!" He then gasped. "Wait! That's right! Where is Olga?! Where is my daughter?!"

"...I'm sorry to tell you this," Luffy started, "but...she's been captured by some psycho named Mad Treasure."

"What?!" the man questioned.

"He took my fiance, my little sister, and my friends, too," Luffy said, "but I'm gonna get 'em all back!" With that, he turned to leave. "See ya later, pops! And thanks for getting those chains off me!"

"Wait!" the man called out. "Please...take me with you! I must save Olga!"

"Okay," Luffy answered without missing a beat as he turned to face him. "We can go together, then! My name's Luffy, by the way. What's yours?"

"...It's Acier," said the rotund man. "Myskina Acier."

XXX

A little while, Luffy is seen carrying Acier, piggyback style to the beach where he was left behind by Treasure and his crew.

"Okay, this is where I last saw them," Luffy said. "What do we do now?"

"We'll have to build a ship," said Acier, "one that won't dissolve in Lord Bonbori's stomach acid. Wait here, Luffy, and I'll get some materials."

With that, he got Luffy's back and wandered around in search of anything they could use as materials to build a boat with, but as he did, Luffy spotted something in the distance. At first, he thought nothing of it, but when he got a closer look...he saw that it was lizard, the same species of lizard as Elizabeth.

"Aha!" Luffy exclaimed before he stretched his arm as far as he could get it and grabbed the reptile by the neck, pulling it towards him and wrestling it into the sand. "Hey, pops! What if we just use this guy?!"

"Oh, a Water Lizard!" said Acier. "They do have the ability to run across the gastric juices, but..."

"C'mon, big guy!" Luffy shouted as he clambered onto the lizard's back. "Let us ride on your back!"

 _"No way!"_ the lizard barked back. _"Get off me!"_

"Oh, come on! We just need a lift, that's all!" Luffy answered. "Have a heart, will ya?!"

"Can you understand what he's saying?" asked Acier.

"Yeah," Luffy answered. "He's really stubborn!"

 _"Look, pal,"_ said the lizard, _"if you wanna ride on me, there's only one thing you can do! You gotta make me laugh in a staring contest! You do that, and I'll give you and your buddy here a lift!"_

"Oh! Okay!" Luffy replied. "He says that if I make him laugh, he'll give us a ride!"

"I see," said Acier. "Very interesting. I've been learning to communicate with the dinosaurs for 2 centuries!"

"This'll be a cinch," Luffy said as he got off the lizard's back and stared him right in the eye. "If I can make Aika laugh with a funny face, then I can totally make this guy laugh! Now, get a load of this!"

On that, he began to stretch his mouth upwards and downwards and from the sides, and even pulling his eyelids open...but the lizard just stared at him blankly, his face as straight as a board.

"I don't understand," Luffy said as he stopped stretching his face. "Whenever I stretch my face, it always makes Aika laugh!"

"Ahem!" Acier cleared his throat. "Luffy, if I may...trying to make your opponent laugh by force is what second-raters do. The important ingredient to comedy...is contrast! Like the gap between my beautiful smug face and your over-the-top funny face! This equation for comedy is excellent! Allow me demonstrate..."

He then gave a smug grin while popping the collar of his shredded lab coat...but in doing so, it caused both Luffy and the lizard to fall on the beach, laughing hysterically!

"THAT IS THE FUNNIEST FACE I'VE EVER SEEN!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I...wasn't trying to be funny," said Acier. "Oh, never mind...it worked out, so I guess it's all right."

 _"Well, you guys won fair and square,"_ said the lizard. _"Hop on!"  
_  
"Thanks, pal!" Luffy answered as he got up on the lizard's back with Acier. "By the way, you got a name?"

 _"It's Chavez,"_ said the lizard. _"Pleased to meet ya!"_

"I'm Luffy," Luffy replied. "We're counting on you, Chavez!"

"Leave it to me!" shouted Chavez before he ran into the sea of acid. "Full steam ahead~!"

"Nami! Aika! Usopp! Chopper! Robin! Brook! Kumi! Olga!" Luffy called. "Hang on! I'm on my way~!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

I'm gonna try and get this done before the 10th! Wish me luck!

Review, please!


	9. Ch 8- The Meaning of Friends

**Ch. 8- The Meaning of Friends**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Anubis © Me

* * *

Meanwhile, within the bowels of Lord Bonbori, the Shark Emeralda rowed through the hot pink gastric acid by the beat of a drum. Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Kumi, and all the other men under the deck groaned as they continued to row the heavy oars while Nami and Robin beat the drum, one at a time. Nearby, Aika sat silently, hugging her knees to her chest while Olga sat next to her.

"Goodness me," Brook said, wearily. "This is too much for my aching bones!"

"I sure hope Luffy's okay," Chopper spoke up.

 _"Me, too,"_ Kumi added. _"And Blizzard."_

"I'm also worried about Zoro, Sanji, and Franky," Robin chimed in.

"Hey, you guys got it easy," Usopp said. "All you have to do is sit pretty and beat that drum! We're the ones doing all the hard work!"

"I hope the Sunny is all right," Brook noted. "She might've been dissolved by Lord Bonbori's stomach acid and disappeared!"

"Jeez, Brook!" Usopp shouted. "Don't say such morbid crap! You sound like Robin! Err, no offense, Robin!"

"None taken," Robin answered.

"...I miss Big Brother," Aika muttered.

A pause...but then Nami sighed before she put on a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it, guys," she said. "No matter what happens, they won't die so easily. Everything will be fine!"

Upon hearing that, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Aika, and Kumi all smiled.

"She's right," Usopp beamed. "We just gotta look on the bright side!"

But then, **CLENCH!** The collars around their necks tightened, causing them all to gasp for air.

"Guys!" Aika cried, worriedly.

"You stupid slaves!" Treasure shouted as he approached. "Keep your mouths shut and keep rowing!"

"Stop it!" Aika yelled as she ran up and started banging her little fists on Treasure's leg. "Leave them alone, you big bully!"

"Shut up, you brat!" Treasure barked as he smacked Aika in the face, causing her to cry out in pain as she fell to the floor.

"Aika!" Nami cried, worriedly.

 _"Aika, are you okay?!"_ Kumi asked.

"You idiot, what's wrong with you?!" Olga questioned. "Don't do anything to piss him off even more!"

"Mad Treasure, you coward!" Nami shouted, angrily. "How dare you hurt my little sister?!"

"Hmm?" Treasure hummed, inquisitively as he looked to Nami. "Oh! I recognize you! You're that Cat Burglar from long ago, aren't you?" He then grinned at her. "What? You wanna get tortured again, like before?"

Nami tensed up a bit...but then she growled.

"I'm not afraid of you," she hissed. "I have friends who I can depend on, now! I won't lose to the likes of you, again!"

"Yeah!" Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and Kumi declared.

"Hmph!" Treasure scoffed. "Friends, eh? I'm surprised you still think like that...after what happened to you. I thought you would've known by now: it's best not to have any friends. Jarararara!"

With that, he turned and left while Nami glared after him. Then, she looked down at Aika, who stood up and held a hand over her right eye.

"Ow...!" she whimpered.

"Oh, Aika," Nami said as she opened her arms. "Come here."

Aika approached Nami, who pulled her up onto her lap and took a look at her face, and that's when she saw that her right eye had been bruised.

"Man, what a shiner!" Usopp exclaimed.

"That's what she gets for trying to talk big," Olga said. "She should've known she was gonna hit, but she went and did it, anyway!"

"Olga, that's not nice," Robin scolded. "We would've done the same thing if Aika was the one in trouble."

"Here, Aika," Chopper added as he handed her an ice-pack. "Put this over your eye. It'll stop the bruising."

"...Hey, Nami," Olga said as she looked up at Nami. "I can't help but notice that you've got some kind of beef with that Treasure guy."

"Well...a bit," Nami answered, "but it was such a long time ago. You see...many years ago, I tried to pull a heist involving Treasure's riches...but when I got to the safe, I found that somebody already beat me to the punch."

At that moment, an image of a girl with short lavender hair and blue eyes appeared in her mind.

"I considered her one of my biggest rivals," Nami said. "Hell, there was even a time when we worked together...but then...we slipped up and Treasure caught us both. Then...she used me as a decoy while she took all the treasure and abandoned me. It was because of her that Treasure almost killed me."

"Hmph," Olga scoffed. "Sounds to me that I should just stick to not trusting people. I should stick to taking advantage in order to get by. It's the way the world is."

"That's not true, Olga!" Aika exclaimed.

"Huh?" Olga muttered in confusion.

"Friends aren't people you betray," Nami began, "they're people you trust...and I'm confident that Luffy and the others will get us outta this mess."

Olga gasped silently...as she remembered hers and Luffy's promise.

"Hey!" Treasure shouted. "Get back to work! This ship won't row itself!"

Nami and Robin both glared before they continued beating the drum while Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Kumi, and the other slaves kept rowing.

"Just you wait, Treasure," Nami whispered. "You'll get yours soon enough."

XXX

Concurrently, Luffy, Acier, and Chavez had arrived at the same location.

"Here we are," Acier said. "The entrance to the second stomach!"

"Man, look at all this pink acid!" Luffy spoke up. "Looks pretty dangerous!"

Chavez jumped down a waterfall of acid, but as he landed and kept running along the surface, he began to screech in pain.  
 _  
"YOW!"_ he yowled.

"What's wrong, Chavez?!" Luffy asked.

"As I feared," Acier said. "The gastric acid in the second stomach is too strong! Chavez's feet will get dissolved at this rate! We must find a place for him to rest!" That's when he spotted an island up ahead. "There! We can stop there!"

"Got it!" Luffy replied as Chavez kept running, and as they neared the island, Luffy gasped as he spotted a familiar ship on the shore. "Oh! _Sunny_!"

Once they had hit land, the Straw Hat Captain immediately headed to the ship.

" _Sunny!_ " Luffy exclaimed. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"So this is your ship, Luffy?" asked Acier.

"That's right!" Luffy answered. "Her name is the _Thousand Sunny._ Isn't she beautiful?"

Just then, several mysterious figures appeared...and they all looked Zoro, Sanji, and Franky, only their faces were different colors and were horribly mismatched, like something out of a painting. Plus, their bodies didn't match, either.

"Hmm?" Acier hummed. "And who are you boys?"

"Oh!" Luffy exclaimed. "Zoro! Sanji! Franky! It's you guys!"

But then, "Franky" held up a shotgun and fired at Luffy and Acier, who both yelped as they ducked down.

"Aren't these your friends, Luffy?!" asked Acier.

"Uhh...they should be!" Luffy answered.

"I...kill you," said "Franky" in a robotic-sounding voice.

Then, "Sanji", who had really long arms, tried to punch Luffy, who easily avoided the strikes.

"I'll dish you up!" exclaimed "Sanji".

Then, "Zoro", who was rather fat, held up a single saber.

"I'll take your life!" he added.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered in confusion. "What's the matter with you guys? You're acting weird!"

Just as they were about to charge at Luffy...a white blur dashed passed the Straw Hat Captain and tackled the impostors! Luffy gasped, for he soon saw that it was Blizzard!

"Blizzard!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's you!"

 _"Of course it's me, moron!"_ Blizzard barked.

"Wait, why did you attack Zoro, Sanji, and Franky?!" Luffy asked.

 _"Because it's not them, you idiot!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"Don't you know fakes when you see them?!"_

"Fakes?" Luffy repeated before he looked at the three strangers, who groaned as they revealed their usual faces. "Oh! They are fakes!"

"Hmph! Makes me wanna throw up..."

Luffy and Blizzard gasped as they saw Psycho P appear before their eyes, along with many more of Treasure's crew.

"You actually noticed they were fakes," he said. "For that, you have earned my respect. However...I have to finish you guys off, here and now!" He then held up and shook his spray paint cans. "Copy Paint!"

 **FSSSSSSSSSSSSH!** With a spray of his paint, he painted his subordinates' faces to look like Zoro, and soon after, they all charged with sabers brandished!

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed. "Look at all those Zoros!"

"Yes...but their bodies haven't changed," Acier pointed out.

 _"Luffy, let me handle them,"_ Blizzard said as he stepped forward. _"BULLET FANG!"_

Using his hind legs for extra burst of speed, Blizzard charged forward like the gunshot from a pistol, delivering a swift but crushing bite to the fake Zoros, who all returned to normal upon getting defeated.

"My goodness!" Acier exclaimed. "How powerful!"

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered. "Go, Blizzard, go!"

"Next up...is this!" shouted Psycho P as he sprayed his paint again...and Luffy, Blizzard, and Acier gasped as they saw that he had painted all of his men to look like Acier!

"Oh, no!" Luffy exclaimed. "Which one is the real Acier Pops?!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Blizzard questioned.

Soon, the three came under attack by the fake Aciers, who fired pistols and rifles, tried to kick them with their martial arts techniques, and swung sabers at them, but Luffy and Blizzard effortlessly dodged.

"ARRRGH!" Luffy growled in frustration. "Dammit, this is so annoying! I'll just beat you all up!"

"No, wait!" the real Acier cried. "If you hit me, you might kill me with that monstrous strength of yours!"

"He's right!" added the fakes.

"Dammit!" Luffy cursed. "So annoying!" That's when an idea hit him. "Oh, wait! I got it! Hey, pops! Use that face that you made, earlier!"

"Oh, you mean my smug face?" asked Acier. "All right...that will prove who I really am!" He then popped his coat collar and grinned. "See for yourself!"

All the Acier fakes just looked at him in confusion while Luffy burst into laughter.

"Man, you're hilarious, pops!" he exclaimed.

 _"...Are you serious?"_ Blizzard grumbled, sweat-dropping.

"All right, then!" Luffy shouted. "Gum-Gum...GATLING~!"  
 **  
BAP-BAP-BAP-BAP-BAP-BAP!** With a flurry of punches, Luffy easily defeated the impostors, much to Psycho P's shock.

"He's...extremely strong...!" he whispered.

"Man, that face of yours is really funny, pops!" Luffy said.

"...I'm a bit hurt that you said that," said Acier, "but it seemed to work fine, so it's all right."

"Camo-Paint!" Psycho P called as he began to spray his paint all around. "Out of respect for your strong power, I'll spare your life and fade out, for now!"

With that, he and his subordinates disappeared.

"Jeez, what's up with that weirdo?" Luffy asked.

 _"Uh, hey, Luffy,"_ Blizzard said. _"Now that we have a moment, who's the fat old man?"_

"Oh, yeah," Luffy said. "I'll explain in a minute. First, we gotta find a way to catch up with Nami, Aika, and the others!"

Nearby, Chavez just snored on the ground with a snot bubble in his nose and drool coming out of his mouth.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	10. Ch 9- Trust

**Ch. 9- Trust**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Anubis © Me

* * *

Back with Mad Treasure's crew, the Shark Emeralda are riding the current of dark red gastric acid, down towards the third stomach.

"Finally," Olga said. "We made it!"

Up ahead, the group could see an island...where a bright light shined.

"Is that...?" Aika asked.

"Yeah," Olga answered. "That's the island I was born on and where the Pure Gold is hidden...Alchemia."

Soon, the group made landfall and began to disembark, climbing up the stairs of some ruins, and to make sure the Straw Hats didn't get away, Treasure had his crew hold them at knife-point.

"The Pure Gold is located inside a laboratory deep within this abandoned mine," said Olga.

Anubis groaned as he loped alongside Treasure, eyeing Kumi hungrily. However, the Akita pup growled before she snapped her jaws at him, causing the hyena to yelp in fright and Treasure to smirk.

"Jarararara!" laughed Treasure. "The pup's got more guts than you, Anubis!"

Anubis groaned at this.

 _'Rub it in, why don't you?'_ he thought.

Naomi staggered up the stairs before she stopped to lean on a wall, taking a swig of whiskey. However, she stopped when she saw some strange inscriptions on the side of the entrance.

"Hey," she slurred. "There'sss...somethin' written over here~."

"Nico Robin," said Treasure, "you're an archaeologist, right?" He then grabbed Robin by the throat, causing her to gasp. "Read it for us."

"Aunt Robin!" Aika cried, preparing to try and hit Treasure again.

"No, Aika!" Robin called. "It's okay...I'll read it!"

"That's what I thought," said Treasure as he pushed Robin to the entrance, causing her to glare at him. "Go on! Read it!"

"...It says 'Those who invade this island, seeking glimmering gold'," Robin began, "'must pay the price with death.'"

"With death?!" Chopper repeated.

"Oh, that's not good...!" Nami whispered with dread.

"'Signed, Myskina Acier,'" said Robin.

"A-Acier?!" Olga repeated.

"You know who that is?" asked Treasure.

"Of course I know that scumbag!" barked Olga. "He's my crappy old man who created the Pure Gold in the first place! And I hate him with every fiber of my being!"

"...Olga," Aika said, sadly.

Just then, a bloodcurdling scream pierced the air from within the ruins, causing everyone look up...only to see one of Treasure's men staggers...with arrows coming out of his back!

"B...Boss...!" he croaked. "Everyone...is...dead...!"

With a final gasp, he keeled over...dead as a doornail.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH~!" Usopp, Chopper, and Kumi shrieked.

"H-h-he's dead!" Brook cried.

Robin covered Aika's eyes using her powers, not wanting to her see, while Olga gaped in absolute horror.

"It looks like those who went first were caught in some kind of trap," said Naomi.

"I smell it now," said Treasure. "The sweet scent of danger!"

 _"Oh, man,"_ Kumi whimpered. _"This guy's like Luffy, only really, REALLY insane!"_

"I guess that's why he gets the name, Mad Treasure," Aika whispered.

"Get moving!" Treasure ordered as he booted Aika along, causing her to yelp before she kept walking. Anubis growled at Kumi, who only growled back, frightening him even more as he backed away.

XXX

Inside the mine, Brook walked cautiously ahead while the others followed behind him.

"I-I'm already dead," said the skeleton, "so if it's just some simple booby traps, I won't die, since I'm already dead!"

As they walked, they gasped upon seeing many more dead corpses litter the floor, which caused Aika to gasp in horror...as she flashed back to a certain memory of when her original homeland was destroyed.

"Don't look, Aika," Nami said as she put her hands on Aika's shoulders. "It's gonna be okay."

Soon, they stopped in front of a flight of stairs, and at the bottom was a pipe organ, which sat on a platform in the middle of room with a pool of lava around it.

"I take it that this is the booby trap," Nami pointed out.

"This is a Peacock Organ," said Robin, who saw another inscription like the one outside. "'Only those who play the right notes and have a pure mind can approach the bright gold.'"

"What does that mean?" Brook asked.

"I think what it means," Robin started, "is that you have to play the organ exactly as it's written in the score there in order to get out alive. Should you fail, though, you'll get hit with arrows and be killed."

"WHAT?!" Usopp and Chopper questioned.

"I'll do it," Brook said. "I'm the musician of this crew, after all!"

A pause...but then Treasure grinned.

"Jarararara!" he laughed. "How convenient! Fine...I'll leave it to you then, Bones...but you better not screw this up...it'll mean the death of you...and your friends."

To emphasize this, he clenched his fists, causing the collars on Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Brook, and Kumi to contract and squeeze their throats.

"Guys!" Aika cried.

"I...I am aware of this...!" Brook grunted. "I'm ready and willing to stake my life for my friends...even though I'm already dead!"

Olga only blinked at them in surprise.

"I just don't understand," she said. "Why? Why risk your lives for each other like this?! It doesn't make any sense to me at all!"

"Just watch and you'll see," said Aika.

Soon, Brook sat down in front of the organ and put his bony fingers on the keys.

"We're counting on you, Brook," Usopp said.

Brook opened up the score and gasped silently.

"My word," he whispered. "Such a wonderful lullaby!"

Soon, he began to play a tune on the organ, and as it reached her ears, Olga gasped, for she recognized the song.

"This song...it's the one my Mom sang to me...!" she whispered in surprise as she thought back to when she walked along a sandy beach while holding a blonde woman's hand, both of them smiling lovingly at each other.

"Huh?" Aika muttered as she looked at Olga. "Olga? What's wrong? Why are you crying?!"

Olga gasped silently as she wiped her eyes, realizing that she had indeed started crying.

"I...I..." she stammered, but then, the music stopped while Brook gasped in horror.

"Oh, no!" he cried as he looked at the score...where a corner of the page had faded out! "The score...it's faded! I don't know how it ends!"

"Oh, man, not good!" Usopp exclaimed.

"What are you gonna do, Brook?!" asked Chopper.

"...It may not look it," Brook said, determinedly, "but I am a musician! Even if the score's incomplete, I shall do my best to finish the song and see what the writer wanted! Now...let's see..."

With that, he continued playing the song...but as he reached the part that was faded out, he stopped, and soon after, a glint of something flashed. Following this, a rain of arrows fired down on Brook, who gasped as he braced himself. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper all shrieked as they heard one arrow pierce something...and when Brook looked up, he found that an arrow had pierced through his hat and Afro!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!" Brook shrieked.

Soon, more arrows rained down on Brook, but this time, Robin was ready!

"Cien Fleur!" she shouted as she crossed her arms, and soon, many arm sprouted out of the ground and grabbed at the arrows before they could hit Brook, who sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Miss Robin," he said.

"Don't stop playing, Brook," Robin smiled back. "Understand?"

"Right!" Brook answered. "On with the show, then!"

With that, he repeated playing the tune where he left off, but when he got to the part that was faded out again, his fingers slipped out of nervousness, and more arrows fired at him!

"Brook!" Chopper cried.

"Oh, no!" Olga shouted.

Just as the arrows were about to hit, Chopper ran out toward the platform, shifting into Kung Fu Point as he did.

"Aika! Kumi!" he called out, and the girls nodded before they ran after him.

 _"I'll take that!"_ Kumi said as she grabbed a shield from one of Treasure's goons while Aika armed herself with her pipe.

"WACHAA~!" Chopper cried out as he spun around, kicking the arrows away with a whirlwind of kicks, while Aika swung her pipe like a bat, destroying the arrows as she did. Kumi, meanwhile, threw the shield at Brook, stopping the arrows from piercing his skull as it flew over his head.

"Phew!" Brook sighed.

"Are you okay, Brook?" Aika asked.

"My fingers slipped," Brook replied.

"You just leave the arrows to us," Chopper said.

"That's right, Brook!" Usopp added. "Just keep playing!"

Brook nodded before he continued to play, but every time he tried to figure out the next part, he stalled, and the arrows kept firing!

"Robin!" Chopper called out.

"Right!" Robin answered. "Mils Fleur...GIGANTESCO MANO!"

She summoned a gigantic hand, which raised Chopper high up into the air.

"Robin and Chopper Great Vortex!" the reindeer exclaimed before he whirled around, creating a giant whirlwind of kicks that blew the arrows away!

"I...I don't believe it!" Olga gaped. "He trusts his friends so much that he won't run away, no matter how bad the situation is!"

Nami smiled at this.

"Now you're finally getting it, huh?" she asked.

Just then, Brook stopped playing.

"I can't do it," he said, defeated. "It seems I'm still not as skilled as I thought...no matter how hard I try, I can't figure out the next part of this song and the expressions of the writer! If it keeps going on like this...Miss Robin, Chopper, Aika, and Kumi will pay with their lives! There must be some sort of clue!"

"Brook!" Olga called, causing the skeleton to gasp and look at her. "Follow my singing, okay?!"

"Olga...!" Brook whispered.

"Olga, what are you doing?!" Nami asked. "Come back, it's too dangerous!"

"...Aika," Olga said. "I need your help, too. Nami says you can sing really well...try to follow along and sing with me, okay?"

"Mm!" Aika nodded. "You got it, Olga!"

Soon, Olga and Aika both cleared their throats and started to sing.

 _"A gentle smile and a dignified smile  
Your adorable smile~!"  
_  
Brook gasped in realization before he began to play the organ along with their singing.

 _"Silver hearts and gold hearts  
I'll give them all to you~!"_

A pause came as Brook played the bridge on the organ before the girls continued to sing.

 _"Alchemi, Alchema  
Hold the gold star_

Alchemi, Alchema  
Go into a dream~!

Go into a dream~!"

Brook held the last note for a good three seconds before he stopped, while everyone gaped in complete awe at their performance.

"...Did that do it?" Usopp asked, worriedly, but he soon got his answered when the lava stopped flowing into the room and drained away...revealing a staircase that led into a dark corridor.

"Well, well, well," Treasure smirked. "Would you look at that: the next room has been revealed! Well done...but it's not over yet. I wouldn't want my handy tools to go dying on me, now would I?"

"Olga," Brook said, "thank you."

"Huh?" Olga muttered.

"Because of you," Brook began, "I felt what the writer was feeling in that song and it shook me to the bone! This song is filled with a parent's love for his or her child."

"How'd you know how to sing it?" Chopper asked.

"...My Mom used to sing that song for me, all the time," said Olga.

"She must've really loved you, then," Usopp smiled.

"...Maybe she did," Olga began, "but my crappy Dad is a different story!"

Despite her anger, though, she couldn't help but have a look of uncertainty.

"...Why would he use that song?" she asked.

"My boss! We have a problem!"

Treasure turned to see Psycho P run up and kneel before him.

"What's wrong?" asked Treasure. "Did you kill Straw Hat and those other ones?"

"Straw Hat...he's alive!" Psycho P answered, causing Nami and the others to gasp happily. "He's on his way here, right now!"

"Hmph!" Treasure scoffed. "How tenacious. Naomi! Psycho P! Anubis! You three stand guard here! We're going on ahead!"

"Big Brother!" Aika cheered.

"You see?" Nami asked. "I told you he'd come and save us!"

"Yeah!" Usopp answered. "Now we just have to hold out until he gets here!"

XXX

Concurrently, at the second stomach...

"Hey, Acier Pops!" Luffy called. "Are we leaving, yet?!"

"Just a moment!" Acier answered as he bandaged Chavez's leg. "And...there. If my calculations are correct, Chavez should be all right for a little bit longer!"

 _"Thanks a lot,"_ said Chavez.

"You ready to go, Blizzard?" Luffy asked.

 _"Let's get moving,"_ Blizzard answered.

"Hey! You guys need help?"

Luffy turned to see Zoro and Sanji, the REAL Zoro and Sanji, carrying what looked like a pile of metal.

"Cut the crap, Moss-head," Sanji said. "You just don't wanna admit you can't carry it much longer, can you?!"

"Shut up, you Dartboard-Brow Water Imp!" Zoro barked.

 _"It's about time those two got back,"_ Blizzard said, irritably.

"Look out!" Luffy shouted as he charged at them. "It's the fakes again!"

"No, Luffy, wait!" Blizzard called. "That's the real Zoro and Sanji!"

But his shouts fell on deaf ears, for Luffy ran up to the swordsman and cook with his arm outstretched.

"Gum-Gum...PISTOL!" he shouted as he threw a punch at Zoro and Sanji, who both dodged.

"What the-?!" Zoro questioned.

"Is that Luffy?!" Sanji asked.

As the dust cleared, Luffy lunged at them with both fists at the ready.

"Gum-Gum GATLING~!" he shouted as he threw a flurry of punches, which Sanji blocked with his kicks.

"Luffy, knock it off!" Sanji barked. "It's us, Zoro and Sanji!"

"Are you sure?!" Luffy asked. "No way...you two have gotta be some kind of fakes!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT DENSE?!" Blizzard shouted.

"You want your proof?!" Zoro asked as he crossed his arms. "Fine! Here's your proof! Zero-Sword Style...DRAGON TWISTER!"

With a powerful swing of his arms, he sent a whirlwind at Luffy, pushing him back.

"And here's MY proof, dumb-ass!" Sanji shouted as he kicked Luffy in the jaw, causing his neck to stretch back before it snapped back into place.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "It is the real Zoro and Sanji!"

"Of course we are!" Zoro shouted.

"Quit giving us more trouble than we already got!" Sanji added.

 _"Idiot..."_ Blizzard grumbled, his paw on his face in frustration at Luffy's simple-mindedness.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed as they all landed. "Sorry about that, guys. Good to see ya!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sanji said before he noticed Acier. "Who's this?"

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy said. "Zoro, Sanji, this is Acier Pops! Pops, these are my friends!"

"Since they're strong like you are, Luffy," Acier began, "I feel like I'm in good hands."

"I know, right?" Luffy asked.

"Oh! So there you are, Luffy! I knew you'd be okay!"

Luffy looked up, only to gasp upon seeing Franky.

"Franky! It's you!" he exclaimed.

"So, where are the others?" Franky asked. "They off having lunch or something?"

"...Oh, yeah," Luffy said, worriedly. "Nami...she, Aika, Usopp, and the others...they've been captured by that chain guy and taken somewhere!"

"What?!" Zoro questioned.

"You're kidding me!" Sanji shouted.

"So that's what happened," Blizzard spoke. "I knew something was up when I didn't see Aika with you!"

"Robin, too?!" Zoro asked.

"Yeah," Luffy replied. "Sorry, Zoro. I got careless."

"...It's not your fault," Zoro answered.

"I get the gist of things," said Franky. "Still, we can't sail through this stomach acid, or else the _Sunny_ will melt! That's why I had Zoro and Sanji go out and look for materials so I can beef her up! It's gonna take some time, though."

"No, Franky," Sanji said. "At the rate, we're going, it might be too late. We gotta save the others!"

"He's right," Luffy answered. "I know they're strong, but I don't know how much longer they'll last! Plus, Aika and Kumi, are with them, and Olga, too! If we don't get to them soon, that chain guy will kill 'em!"

"In that case, we'll go on ahead," Sanji said. "Sky Walk!"

With that, he kicked off the ground and flew off!

"He can fly?!" asked Acier.

"Franky, we're going, too!" Luffy said as he sat on Blizzard, who was wearing some sort of armor made from the scrap metal found around the island.

"Got it," Franky answered. "I'll catch up with you guys as soon as I'm done with the Sunny here!"

"Where do you think the chain guy is, now?" asked Zoro.

"He's probably in the third stomach, by now," answered Acier. "That's where Alchemi and the Pure Gold is located."

"Then that's where we're going," Luffy asked. "Lead the way, Pops!"

With that, Acier and Zoro got on Chavez, who ran along the surface of the stomach acid while Blizzard swam along behind him, the armor making it impossible to burn his fur and skin. Luffy clung to the wolf-dog's back, making sure his legs didn't touch the acid.

"Hang on, you guys," he whispered. "Just a little bit longer!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	11. Ch 10- The Final Traps

**Ch. 10- The Final Traps**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Anubis © Me

* * *

Back within the mine, some of Treasure's men had knocked off a rocky cliff...and into a lake of gastric acid, which glowed a hot red. Why did they get knocked off? Because of a very territorial triceratops, which sauntered back inside a tunnel.

"More dinosaurs?" Aika asked, worriedly.

"What does the inscription say, Robin?" Nami asked.

"Let me see," Robin answered as she looked at the panel nearby. "It says 'The Eagle Bridge. Those worthy of the bright gold must have excellent focus and bold courage. Hit the saintly eagle and build the bridge.'"

Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Aika, and Kumi looked across the large gap and saw a target on the other side.

"Basically, we have to hit the target, and then the bridge will come down, right?" Nami inquired. "The road cuts off here, so it's not like we have much choice, anyway."

"Hey, raccoon dog," said Treasure. "It's your turn, now."

"Hey! I'm a reindeer, not a raccoon dog- AGH!" Chopper barked, only for Treasure to kick him down onto the lower ledge, where he was soon met with the triceratops, which bellowed angrily before it charged at him!  
 _  
"Chopper, look out!"_ Kumi called, but the little reindeer did not turn and run. Instead, he shifted into his Kung Fu Point!

"WACHAAA!" Chopper cried as he kicked the giant reptile in the side, knocking it back!

"Yay!" Aika cheered. "All right, Chopper!"

"Usopp, hurry!" Nami said. "While Chopper keeps that thing busy, hit the target!"

"Oh, right!" Usopp realized. "Hey, chain dude! Lemme outta these chains! I'm a sniper, so this is my area of expertise! I need my arms to do this!"

"Fine," Treasure answered as he pulled his chains off Usopp. "You better not turn tail and run, or else your little buddy there is mincemeat. It's gonna be a pain in the ass if he brings that triceratops with him."

"You think I don't know that?!" Usopp questioned as he snatched his Black Kabuto away from one of Treasure's men.

"Usopp!" Olga called. "You can do it, okay?!"

"Olga?" Nami asked, surprised.

"Are you...cheering for us?" inquired Aika, causing Olga to blink.

"Uh...no!" Olga answered. "Of course not!"

Kumi smiled at the blonde-haired girl, wagging her tail.

"Hurry, Usopp!" Chopper called as he tried to hold the triceratops back. "I don't know how much longer I can hold this guy off!"

"Just hang in there, Chopper!" Usopp answered. "I got this!" With that, he pulled one the shafts of the Black Kabuto, preparing to fire.

(A/N: I didn't really like how they didn't seem to take Usopp's new Observation Haki into account, so here's how I would've done it.)  
 _  
'Okay, Usopp,'_ he thought. _'Concentrate. There isn't very much wind in here and the target's not too far...but wait...what's this?'  
_  
From below, he could feel a hot updraft of wind coming from the river of gastric acid.

 _'Not good,'_ Usopp thought. _'There's hot air gusting up from the gastric acid...and it comes out at random! I can't measure the trajectory like this!'  
_  
"Usopp!" Chopper called. "Hurry up!"

"Just hang in there a bit more, Chopper!" Usopp called back. "I just gotta think about this a bit more!"

"Uhh, Usopp?" Aika asked. "I don't think you have much time! Look up there!"

 **SKREEEEEEEEEEEE~!** Upon hearing that screech, Usopp looked up and saw a huge pterodactyl fly out of another tunnel!

"Are you kidding me?!" Usopp questioned.

"Look out!" Olga shouted. "It's headed right for you!"

"Duck, Usopp!" cried Nami. "DUCK!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Usopp shouted as he ducked down, avoiding the flying dinosaur's talons.

"Urrgh...!" Chopper grunted as the triceratops pushed him back even more.

"Chopper!" Aika and Kumi cried.

"Usopp, look out!" Olga called as she pointed at the pterodactyl. "It's coming back!"

Sure enough, the pterodactyl swooped down on Usopp again, but this time, Chopper got in the way and ended up getting hit by its sharp beak!

"AGH!" the reindeer cried in pain as he clutched at the gash on his stomach.

"Chopper!" Usopp yelled. "Hang on, buddy!" He then took aim at the pterodactyl. "Special Attack: Exploding Star!"

He then fired an Exploding Star at the beast, but it flapped its huge wings, causing it go flying back towards the sniper instead!

"HOLY CRAP!" Usopp shouted as he jumped out of the way...right in the path of the triceratops, which charged at him!

"Oh, no!" cried Aika. "Usopp's gonna get trampled!"

 _"I can't look!"_ Kumi added, covering her eyes with her paws.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Chopper shouted. "HACHAAA!"  
 **  
WHAM!** He kicked the beast in the side, sending it tumbling away.

"Thanks, Chopper!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Don't mention it!" Chopper replied. "Now hurry and hit the target while I'm stalling this guy!"

"Right! Just hang in there a bit longer, Chopper!" Usopp replied as he looked up at the pterodactyl, then at the target, then back at the pterodactyl.

 _'Dammit!'_ he cursed, mentally. _'How am I gonna do this?! With that updraft coming up from the gastric acid, I can't really predict a clear shot! ...Unless...'  
_  
He then gasped, an idea finally hitting him.

"Eureka!" he exclaimed. "I've got it! I just have to create a current that will counteract the updrafts! Once I do that, I can measure the trajectory!"

With that, he prepared to fire a Pop Green, aiming right at the pterodactyl.

"Okay, Usopp...just concentrate," he said to himself as he focused his eyesight, and at that moment, the rock wall turned black...but he could see the aura of the pterodactyl, and even the updraft coming from the gastric acid. "If I just hit that particular spot...!" He then aimed a little bit more to the right. "There! Special Attack: Green Star! SKULL BOMB-GRASS!"

 **TWANG! KABOOM!** The resulting explosion not only hit the pterodactyl, but it also created a powerful burst of wind!

"There!" Usopp shouted. "EXPLODING STAR!"

He soon fired another pellet, which sailed on the current and **BOOM!** It went straight through the target!

"He did it!" Aika and Nami cheered.

 _"He did?!"_ Kumi asked as she opened up her eyes. "Oh! He did it! He did it! I mean, I knew he could do it, but still!"

Soon, **KA-THUNK!** The bridge came and extended to the cliff, thus giving the group a new way across! By now, Chopper had managed to scare off the triceratops, which ran back into its hiding place.

"Phew!" Chopper sighed, now back in his Brain Point form. "Boy...I'm glad that's over."

"Are you okay, Chopper?" Olga asked as she helped him up.

"Nothing too serious," Chopper answered. "Maybe a bruise or two...and a gash, but nothing my medicine won't fix!"

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Aika said as she hugged the little reindeer.

"Jarararara!" cackled Treasure. "That's right! I don't know what I'd do without my precious 'tools'!"

Aika growled at this before she turned to look at Treasure.

"We're not your tools, you bully!" she shouted. "Just wait until my Big Brother gets here, then he'll fix you good!"

"I thought I told you to shut up?!" Treasure barked as he kicked Aika, knocking her down.

"You leave her alone!" Nami shouted.

"It's her fault for not knowing her place," Treasure retorted. "Now then, on your feet, brat. It's too late for you lot to rest! I need you guys to work for me just a little longer. Jararararara!"

"Dammit, Luffy," Usopp cursed. "Hurry up...!"

XXX

Meanwhile, outside the mine, the Monster Quartet, along with Acier, have just arrived.

"So this is Alchemi, huh?" Luffy inquired.

"Since it's been soaking in the gastric acid," said Acier, "the outside has changed drastically, but I'm sure the mine-shaft inside is still intact."

"So the Pure Gold must be in there," Zoro noted.

"Yeah, along with Nami, Aika, and the others," Sanji added.

"There's no time to lose," Blizzard chimed in.

"He's right," Luffy agreed. "Let's get a move on!"

But just when they were about to enter, Blizzard stopped, his nose twitching upon detecting a peculiar scent, and then he gasped.

 _"GET BACK!"_ he shouted as he pushed Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Acier away, and not long after, three arrows containing Dyna Stones were fired at them, exploding on the spot where they once stood. Not long after, Psycho P, Naomi, Anubis, and several of Treasure's underlings appeared out of thin air, camouflaged by Psycho P's paint!

"This is where it ends for y'all!" rapped the camouflage-man. "The end!"

Soon, more of the Treasure Pirates came rushing out from the ruins, armed with swords and firearms!

"Dammit!" Sanji cursed. "An ambush!"

Without missing a beat, Zoro charged forward with all three swords drawn and cut down as many of the goons as he could.

"Shoot 'em, Naomi!" Psycho P ordered, and Naomi, hiccuping and wobbling drunkenly, fired another arrow at the group, shrouding them in smoke. Soon after, Blizzard's ears twitched as he heard a familiar cackling noise, and as he turned, he saw Anubis lunge for an unsuspecting Luffy!

 _"Oh, no you don't!"_ Blizzard barked as he reared up on his front legs and kicked the striped hyena, sending him flying into some rubble.

 _"Gimme a break...!"_ groaned Anubis.

"Luffy, you take the old man and go on ahead without us!" Sanji said. "We'll take care of these chumps!"

"Got it!" Luffy answered. "Acier Pops! Grab onto me!"

"W-what?!" Acier asked. "Err...alright!"

Once Acier got a good hold of Luffy's arm, the Straw Hat Captain reeled his other fist back.

"Gum-Guuuuuuuum...PISTOL!"

 **WROING! POW!** Psycho P ended up getting punched in the face by Luffy's stretching punch, and then, he grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself toward the mine, taking a screaming Acier with him before they disappeared within, with Treasure's cronies chasing after them!

"Get back here, Straw Hat!"

"You're not gonna get away from us, that easily!"

XXX

Concurrently, the Straw Hats and Treasure had made it inside the inner sanctum of the mine. Once inside, Usopp spotted something up ahead.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked, and as everyone followed his gaze, they saw it was a giant alligator statue, and in its jaws was a door...with many keyholes and a single key in front of it.

"'The Final Gate'," Robin said as she read the inscription. "'Those worthy of the bright gold are trusted by others. Unlock the gate with one key and your courageous allies. The treasure lies ahead.'"

"...So this is the last one?" Aika asked.

"It looks that way, Young Aika," Brook answered.

"So how do we do this?" Chopper asked.

"It looks like we'll have to use that key to unlock the door inside the alligator's jaws," Robin speculated.

"But there's only one key and several keyholes," Nami pointed out. "What will happen if we pick the wrong one?"

"Only one way to find out," answered Treasure as he pushed Nami forward, causing her to cry out in surprise. "Go on, Cat Burglar...this is your last job. After all...you are a thief."

Nami sneered at Treasure, who smirked at her, while Aika glanced up at the navigator, worriedly.

"Big Sis," said Aika, causing Nami to look at her and give a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Aika," Nami told her. "I'll be okay, I promise."

"Get moving!" Treasure ordered as he pushed Nami again, causing her to growl before she took the key and ventured inside the mouth of the alligator, standing before the door. As she did...she heard a clicking sound, causing her to tense up as she felt the ground tremble. She looked up and saw the alligator's mouth beginning to close on her!

"NAMI!" Usopp, Chopper, and Brook cried before they all ran in, with the second turning into his Heavy Point form, and holding the alligator's mouth open.

"Guys!" Nami cried.

"Nami, don't just stand there!" Usopp shouted. "Hurry and unlock the door!"

"Hurry, Big Sis Nami!" Aika yelled. "Hurry!"

"Right!" Nami nodded before she looked at all the keyholes. "Uh...which one do I try, first? Dammit, I'm no good when I work under pressure!"

"Rrrrgh...!" Brook grunted as he felt the jaws closing even more. "Hurry, Miss Nami!"

"...I don't have time to think things through," Nami said. "I guess I have no choice but to try them all until I get to the right one!"

With she, inserted the key into one of the keyholes and turned it, which caused it to make a small click...but when, **KRRRRZZAAAAAAP!** Nami was suddenly hit a jolt electricity, causing her to scream in pain.

"Big Sis Nami!" Aika cried.

"You okay?!" Usopp questioned.

"If you pick the wrong keyhole," Nami said, "you'll get zapped!"

Just then, the jaws of the alligator started pressing down on the three, causing them to yell out in shock as they tried to hold it up!

 _"Oh, no!"_ Kumi cried.

"Nami! Usopp! Chopper! Brook!" shouted Robin, who was still bound in chains, and thus unable to offer any assistance.

"It's getting heavier!" Chopper grunted.

"Nami...hurry...!" Usopp said in a strained voice. "We can't hold this thing up, forever!"

"Got it!" Nami nodded before she went to try again. "Okay...I tried 1 keyhole...now there are only 17 left. If I don't pick the right one...!"

With that, she inserted the key into a second keyhole...but she was met with the same result: a powerful electric shock, and soon after, the jaws got heavier.

"Urrrrgh...!" Chopper groaned as he kept trying to hold up the jaws. "It's get even heavier, now!"

"Muscles...straining...!" Usopp grunted.

"Bones...breaking!" Brook added as his neck made a sickening creaking noise.

"How exciting!" Treasure exclaimed. "What a great trap this is! Jararararara!"

"Stop laughing!" Aika shouted as she started hitting Treasure in the leg, again. "If you think it's so fun, why don't you get in there?!"

Treasure growled at this before he raised his fist again.

"How many times do I have to tell you," he began, "TO KNOW YOUR PLACE?!"

Before his fist could strike her, though, Aika ended up ducking beneath him, using her Observation Haki, and ran into the alligator's mouth.

"Wait, Aika!" Olga cried.  
 _  
"Come back!"_ Kumi shouted as she followed her.

As Aika approached Nami, the navigator had already tried 4 keyholes, and the electric shocks were already too much on her body.

"Ngh...!" Nami groaned as she tried to get up, but then, Aika snatched the key from out of her hand. "No, wait! Aika!"

"You just rest, Big Sis Nami!" Aika answered. "I'll take it from here!"

She then looked at the other keyholes, trying to find the next one to try.

"Aika, there's no time to think about it!" Usopp shouted. "Hurry and pick one!"

"Okay..." Aika answered before she inserted the key into another keyhole and turned it, only to be met with an electric shock, too, which caused her to scream in pain.  
 _  
"Aika!"_ cried Kumi.  
 **  
CREEEEEAAAAAAK!** The jaws of the alligator began to close, more and more!

"Dammit!" Usopp cursed. "We'll be crushed at this rate!"

"Unh...!" Aika moaned as she tried another keyhole. "Big Sis tried 4...I tried 1...just 13 left...!"

She turned the key, but once again, she was met by another shock, which caused her to cry out in even more pain and the jaws to close even more, but she wouldn't give up, so she inserted the key into another hole.

"12...!" Aika grunted as she turned it again, only to scream once more, as she was hit by another electric shock, but she kept trying and trying, shock after shock...until she only reached 7 keyholes and collapsed.  
 _  
"Aika, are you okay?!"_ Kumi asked.

"K...Kumi...!" Aika groaned. "You...have to try it, now...!"

Kumi gulped nervously before she took on a serious expression.  
 _  
"Got it!"_ the Akita pup answered before she picked up the key in her mouth. _"Okay...one has to be the right one...!"  
_  
On that, she inserted the key into another keyhole and turned it, but she yowled in pain when she felt the electricity course through her little body. If the voltage were any higher, she surely would've been killed, and yet, fueled by the same determination that Aika and Nami had, she continued to try keyhole after keyhole, even as the shocks persisted and the jaws became so dangerously narrow that they looked like they were barely open, now. By now, Kumi had tried 5 keyholes...and only two remained. However, the poor puppy was so exhausted from the pain, that she just couldn't push herself anymore.  
 _  
"That's it...!"_ Kumi groaned. _"I...I can't go on...!"  
_  
Just as the pup was going to collapse, herself...a pair of arms caught her, causing her to look up and see Olga, who held up the key.

"You rest, okay?!" Olga asked. "I'll deal with the keyholes!"

A pause...but then Kumi smiled, weakly at the blonde, 206-year-old girl and nodded.

"Now then...which keyhole should I try?" Olga asked as she looked at the last two keyholes. "This is our only chance!"

"Hurry up, Olga!" Usopp shouted.

"Left or right? Left or right?!" Olga asked herself. "...I'll go with...left!"

With that, she inserted the key into the left keyhole and turned it...but when she did, she cried out in agony as she felt the electricity course through her body, and the alligators began to close for a final time!

"It's no use!" Brook strained. "We can't hold out any longer!"

"Jarararara!" laughed Treasure, amused by their struggling...but then...

"ARE YOU GUYS OKAY~?!"

Nami, Aika, and the rest of the Straw Hats all gasped before they turned around...and soon, they saw him: Luffy, charging towards them with his body steaming.

"...B...Bi...Big...!" Aika whispered with tears in her eyes. "BIG BROTHER~!"

"Luffy...!" Nami whispered in relief.

"Luffy!" Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Brook, Kumi, and Olga exclaimed.

"GUM-GUUUUUUM...JET PISTOL~!" Luffy roared as he smashed the alligator statue with just one punch!

"Ugh...!" Nami groaned as she sat up, but smiled, nonetheless. "Good grief...after all that...!"

"Same old reckless Luffy!" Usopp added. "But in this case, I'm glad he's his reckless self!"

"Big Brother!" Aika exclaimed as she ran into his arms. "You came! I knew you'd come and save us!"

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed as he hugged Aika. "Was there ever any doubt?" That's when he noticed Aika's partially healed black eye. "What the hell?! Aika, what happened?! Where'd you get that shiner from?!"

"He's been hitting me," Aika answered as she pointed at Treasure, causing Luffy to glare at him.

"...You bastard...!" Luffy hissed. "What the hell did you do to my little sister?! And my crew?!"

"Your crew?" Treasure repeated, mockingly. "I think you mean MY tools, Straw Hat!"

"...Tools?" Luffy repeated. "Tools?! IS THAT WHAT THEY ARE TO YOU?!"

With that, he lunged at Treasure and tried to land a hit him, but because he was thrashing about so wildly, he ended up hitting the underling that was holding Robin at gunpoint, and when she shed her chains, she ran to join the others.

At that moment, Acier finally caught up...although he was panting rather heavily.

"Ugh...I've got to get back in shape, somehow," he said before he looked up...only to gasp silently upon seeing a certain face on the other side of the room: Olga's face.

 _'...It's...it's her...!'_ he thought. _'After all this time...she's still the same...!'_

"O...Olga!" he called out, causing Olga to look up at him, just as Luffy landed with the rest of the Straw Hats. At first, the blonde-haired didn't seem to comprehend why this fat stranger knew her name...but then, for a moment, she saw a slimmer man with hair in the shape of a melon and beardless.

"Could it be...?" Olga whispered. "Are you...my old man...?!"

A pause...but then Acier sighed as he looked up at Olga.

"Olga," he said. "You have to escape from here with Luffy and his friends!"

With that, he hit the side of the wall, causing a lever to pop out. Then, he pulled down on it, causing a trap door to open up beneath Luffy's group, where they all fell down!

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAA!" they all cried as they all end up landing on a mattress.

"Ugh...!" Usopp groaned. "That could've been easier than the keyholes, actually!"

"Ow..!" Chopper moaned.

"Hey, where are we anyway?" Luffy asked as he looked around.

"Hey, look!" called Aika as she pointed to a stairway.

"Stairs?" Nami asked. "Where do those go?"

"Well, it's not like we can climb out the way we came in," Robin answered. "We might as well see where they go."

"I'm game!" Luffy replied. "Let's check it out!"

With that, they dusted themselves off and head up the stairs, wondering what they might find up ahead. **  
**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	12. Ch 11- Olga Discovers the Truth

**Ch. 11- Olga Discovers the Truth**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Anubis © Me

* * *

 **Click! Creaaak~!**

The Straw Hats had reached the top of the stairs, where they found a peculiar door. As Luffy opened it and they entered, they gasped upon seeing a room that seemed to remain untouched for many years, considering there was dust everywhere. There were also things like gemstones on a scale and a chalkboard filled with formulas.

"Wait," Olga said. "I know this place!"

"You do?" Aika asked.

Before Olga could answer, Robin gasped as she spotted something on the table: a container of some sort, filled with a strange fluid...and inside was an egg-shaped nugget of gold.

"It's...it's the Pure Gold!" Robin exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Luffy said as he looked at the treasure. "So this is the treasure we're looking for?!"

"It's so pretty!" Aika added.

"The treasure...that could buy the whole world...!" Nami whispered with Berry signs in her eyes.

 _"Oh, boy,"_ Kumi muttered. _"There Nami goes again."  
_  
"Why is there such a valuable treasure down here?" asked Chopper. "What is this place, anyway?"

"It's my crappy old man's lab," Olga answered. "After all this time...I can't believe he's alive."

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy replied. "He was having a hard time because he got captured by those dinosaurs!"

"You mean he was here, inside Lord Bonbori's stomach, the whole time?" asked Olga.

"Yeah," Luffy answered, "and he was crying a lot when I told him you were alive!"

"H...he did?" asked Olga, surprised, while Robin picked up a nearby book, blew off the dust, and skimmed through the pages.

"Wait," Robin said. "This is...!"

"What is it, Robin?" Nami asked.

"It's Acier's research journal," Robin answered, causing Olga to gasp.

"What does it say, Aunt Robin?" inquired Aika.

"Let me see," Robin answered before she began to read. "'I have decided to forbidden Pure Gold. I know that as a scientist, it is taboo, but...I must do what is necessary to save my daughter.'"

"S...save me?" Olga asked before she glared. "How was making the Pure Gold saving me?! He only made our lives hell!" She then pointed an accusing finger at the Pure Gold in the container. "That...that...THING has nothing but trouble! He knew the consequences, and he made it anyway?! WHY WOULD THAT SAVE ME?!"

"Wait, Olga!" Robin argued. "There's more. 'My precious little Olga...who was barely beginning to live...had contracted a fatal illness. For her...I would even sell my soul to the devil.'"

"Wait...I-I'm sick?" Olga asked in shock. "But...but I feel fine!"

"'Through research,'" Robin continued reading, "'I have found that the light from the Pure Gold has the extraordinary effect of suppressing the growth of living things to an extreme extent. It should stop the progression of Olga's disease by letting her absorb the light.'"

That's when Olga's mind momentarily flashed back to a time when Alchemi was still an island. She was in bed, fatigued and almost breathless. Her skin was pale and she had broken out in a cold sweat. Then, Acier, back when he was still a well-built man, approached her along with her mother, and held up a familiar silver ring, which he slipped onto her left middle finger.

 _"Don't ever taking this ring off, understand?"_ his voice asked in her memory.

"So that's why Acier made the Acier made the Pure Gold," Robin speculated. "He was trying to use to keep you alive, just a little longer."

"No way...!" Olga whispered in shock.

"That's why you still look like a child," said Nami, "even though 200 years have passed!"

"Wait, what?!" Brook questioned in surprise. "You're over 200 years old?! That practically makes you an old lady!"

Olga wasn't really listening, though, for she looked down at her left middle finger and rubbed at the spot where her ring was.

"Olga?" Aika asked in concern. "Are you okay?"

"...I never realized how selfish I was until now," Olga said. "When my Mom died...I never once thought about how heartbroken Dad was, too...and yet..." She then gripped at her finger...as her body trembled. "Despite that...despite that he made the Pure Gold to save me...!" She sniffled as tears fell from her eyes. "I...I'm such a dumb-ass! For the past 200 years old, I blamed my Dad for everything that happened to me...even though he actually saved my life!"

As Olga sobbed, everyone looked at her sadly, except for Luffy, who just blinked at her. Then, without uttering a single word, Aika went up and hugged the blonde-haired girl, who tense up for a moment...but then she sniffled as she, surprisingly, returned Aika's embrace, and continued crying, making everyone smile at them.

XXX

Meanwhile, outside at the Final Gate, Treasure stood before Acier, who sat on the ground before him.

"You...!" Treasure hissed. "You're Myskina Acier, aren't you?! How dare you interfere!"

"...For 2 centuries," Acier began, "I couldn't do anything to help my daughter...so after I saw her again after so long, I finally got the chance to protect her. Even if she hates me...even if I'm a worthless man...I'm glad to be alive." That's when he reached into his coat and pulled out a button. "I figured like this might happen, so I set up explosives around my lab to protect my research!"

"You what?!" Treasure questioned as he backed away in shock.

"...Olga," Acier whispered, tearfully. "I love you...goodbye."

 **Click!** He pressed the button, and soon after, **BABOOM! BOOM!** The whole place began to explode!

XXX

Inside Acier's lab, the Straw Hats gasped as they felt the tremors from up above.

"What the hell is going on?!" Luffy questioned.

"Everybody, we gotta get outta here!" Olga shouted.

"What?!" Nami asked, holding the container with the Pure Gold. "Why?! What's going on?!"

"My Dad must've started the self-destruct sequence!" Olga answered.

"WHAT?!" Usopp shouted.

"We gotta get outta here!" Luffy yelled. "Everybody out!"

XXX

Outside, Acier smirked as rubble began falling around him and Treasure.

"I'll protect my daughter," Acier began, "even if it costs me my life! That's the duty of a father, after all!"

Then, the ground beneath him and Treasure crumbled, causing them both to fall into the depths below.

"YOU BASTARD~!" Treasure cursed.

XXX

 **KABOOM!** A window from Acier's lab exploded, just as Luffy and the others ran out to get to a safe distance. However, **KABLAAAAAAAAAM!** Another explosion burst forth from the lab, sending them all flying off a cliff!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" Usopp and Chopper screamed.

 _"WE'RE FALLING!"_ Kumi yowled as she clung to Aika.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Brook cried. "Oh, wait! But I'm already dead!"

"Luffy!" Nami called. "Gum-Gum Balloon! Hurry!"

"Right!" Luffy answered. "Gum-Gum BALLOON!"

 **BWOOMP! BOING!** Taking in a huge breath of air, Luffy inflated his stomach, where the others safely bounced off. Well, some more than others. While Olga, Kumi, and Robin landed on their feet, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and surprisingly, even Nami, landed rather harshly on their backs or heads, but due to their built-up resilience from being with Luffy so much, they just got back up and walked it off. Aika, meanwhile, was still bouncing on Luffy's giant belly.

"Ahahahahaha!" she laughed. "This is so much fun!"

"Aika!" Nami called. "Time to get down, now!"

"Okay!" Aika answered as she jumped down off her older half-brother's stomach and into Nami's arms.

"Good girl," Nami praised.

"Hey!" Chopper called. "Where's the Pure Gold?!"

"Oh!" Nami exclaimed. "Y-you're right! Where is it?!"

"There it is!" Olga answered as she pointed at the shore, where the Pure Gold still remained in its container. However, the glass had cracked due to Nami dropping it during the explosions, so the fluid was leaking out a bit.

"I'll get it!" Aika answered as she ran to grab it, but then, **THOMP!** A familiar figure landed before her, causing her to let out a frightened shriek before she ran back to Nami and jumped into her arms again. "It's the crazy chain man, again!"

Sure enough...there was Treasure, somehow still alive, although his forehead from bleeding, possibly injured due to the rubble falling on him. Strangely enough, though, was the fact that he had Acier, who had also survived, in his grasp.

"JARARARARARA!" laughed Treasure as he looked down the Pure Gold. "So...this is the treasure you were willing to sacrifice your life for, eh, Acier?!

He then roughly tossed Acier at Luffy's group, causing Luffy to run to him in concern.

"Pops!" Luffy exclaimed. "You okay?!"

Then, Treasure picked up the Pure Gold's container and stared at it...with a crazed grin.

"The Pure Gold...!" he whispered. "The treasure that can buy even the whole world! It's light alone is enough to extend human life...even those damned Celestial Dragons drool over this! And now I, Mad Treasure, have it in my grasp! JAAARARARARARA! JAAAAARARARARARARARA! JAAAAAARARARARARARARA~!"

"That bastard...!" Luffy hissed.

"Unh...Luffy...!" Acier groaned. "I'm sorry. It seems my calculations were incorrect, this time...I was supposed to be buried under the rubble along with him!"

"Who says you should decide when you die?!" Olga questioned, causing Acier to gasp. "Do you know what I've been for the past 200 years?! All this time...I held a grudge against you, and I just now found out it was meaningless! How are you supposed to pay me back if you died?!" At that moment, her eyes started tearing up again, causing her angry facade to drop. "...I get it now...you made the Pure Gold, not out of selfishness or greed...but because you were trying to save me, weren't you?! You...you should've told me in the first place...you idiot!" She then threw her arms around Acier, sobbing silently. "...Daddy...!"

"...Olga," Acier said before he hugged his daughter back. "Forgive me...I was a fool."

"JAAAAAAARARARARARARARA!" cackled Treasure. "JAAAAAAAAARARARARARARARA!"

"...What the hell are you laughing about, you chain freak?" Luffy asked.

"...What did you just say?" asked Treasure.

"...What's the point of hunting for treasure," Luffy started, "if all you do is cast aside your friends?!"

"What are you getting all hot and bothered for, Straw Hat?" Treasure inquired. "Isn't it easier to buy your friends with money and power?!"

With that, he clenched his fist, causing the collars around the necks of Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Brook, and Kumi to tighten.

"Oh, no!" Aika cried. "Big Sis Nami! Guys!"

"Stop it!" Luffy barked. "Leave them alone!"

"Friends are only meant to be dominated," Treasure began, "by taking advantage of their greed and fear...and I gotta say, Straw Hat...your friends are really handy. Once I kill you...I'll take them back as my tools, once again, and do with them as I see fit!" With that, he squeezed on the container, easily smashing it open before he held the Pure Gold in his hands.

 **SHING!** The Pure Gold shined its brilliant light, momentarily blinding everyone, but also causing the entire third stomach to glow, as well!

"What in the world?!" Brook asked.

"What is this?!" Usopp questioned. "What's going on?!"

"It's Lord Bonbori!" Acier answered. "His body is reacting to the light of the Pure Gold!"

The light was so bright, it could be seen on Alchemi from a great distance.

"JARARARARARARA!" cackled Treasure as he put the Pure Gold against his chest and attached it to himself with his chains. "With the Pure Gold in my possession...I WILL HUNT TREASURES FOR ALL ETERNITY! JAAAAAAARARARARARARA!"

"...How boring...!" Luffy hissed as he imbued his arms with Armaments' Haki. "Your idea of treasure hunting...IS BORING!"

With that, he charged at Treasure with a loud roar, which caused Treasure to do the same. It was at that moment that everyone knew...the final battle had begun!

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

By the way, I forgot to mention I saw Film Gold (English Subbed), yesterday...definite 9/10, that movie. LOVED IT!

I'll probably start that next week, after I see the dubbed version in theaters. No sense in wasting the ticket, right?

Review, please!


	13. Ch 12- Final Bout

**Ch. 12- Final Bout**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Anubis © Me

* * *

A right jab, a left hook! Fists colliding and arms swinging with full force! Luffy and Mad Treasure were locked in all-out fisticuffs battle! As Luffy stretched his Haki-imbued arms at Treasure, the maddened chain man pushed his arm back before he started to throw punches of his own, which the Straw Hat Captain blocked!

"Luffy!" Olga shouted.

"C'mon, Luffy!" Usopp cheered. "You can do it!"

"Get him, Big Brother!" Aika called out.

Luffy growled before he landed an uppercut against Treasure's jaw, causing him to stumble back.

"You can't have my crew!" shouted Luffy.

"Will you quit that dull crap, already?!" Treasure questioned as he charged at Luffy, once more.

XXX

Concurrently, Zoro was still facing off against Naomi, who fired her arrows at him while he was busy with some lower-ranking thugs...but they were nothing that he couldn't handle.

"Three-Sword Style!" Zoro shouted. "BLACK ROPE DRAGON TWISTER!"

With a swing of his swords, he sent a massive whirlwind of blades that began to chase the underling pirates, who screamed as some of their comrades ran away.

"How long is that thing gonna keep chasing us?!" asked one of them.

"...To the ends of Hell," Zoro answered, a glint in his eyes, before he glanced over at Naomi, who gasped.

XXX

Not too far from Zoro, Sanji was dealing with his own batch of enemies, which he quickly disposed of with his fast and furious feet. As he turned around, though, he saw Psycho P appear right over his head, preparing to cut him down with his katana.

"Hey, what's up?!" Psycho P questioned as he tried to slash at the cook, who jumped away at the last second before he charged.

"DAMN YOU!" Sanji cursed as he tried to kick the camouflage-man, who blocked with his sword.

XXX

Meanwhile, Blizzard roared as he tackled another of one of Treasure's men, then turned and slammed his paw into another. When a third tried to cut him down with his saber, the wolf-dog bit on his arm, causing him to scream in pain before he got thrown across the ruins!

As for Anubis, he hid in the underbrush, looking for the perfect chance to strike...and that's when he spotted a piece of rubble that towered over Blizzard...the perfect vantage point. With that in mind, the cowardly hyena grinned before he slunk toward the rubble, preparing to land a sneak attack on the seemingly unsuspecting wolf-dog.

XXX

"Mad CHAIN!" Treasure shouted as he started throwing several chains at Luffy, who tried to defend himself, but he ultimately ended up getting pushed back and got thrown into a rock with a chain uppercut!

"Big Brother, look out!" Aika called to him, and soon, Luffy managed to dodge another punch from Treasure, who ended up punching the rock instead, and the force was so powerful, the rock shattered into pebbles!

"Gear...SECOND!" shouted Luffy, pumping blood through his body with his arms and charged at Treasure, who seemed a bit taken aback by the Straw Hat Captain's sudden transformation, but then growled as he met him head-on, wrapping his fists in his chains, but Luffy quickly shattered them with his fast punches, and soon after, he threw a sucker punch right in the chain-man's face, causing him to cough up blood. However, Luffy ended up stumbling back into a puddle of Bonbori's stomach acid, which burned his ankle, but he was so caught up in the fight, he didn't seem to notice!

"Hey, hey, hey!" Usopp exclaimed. "Luffy's gonna be okay, right?! I mean, he's fighting in the middle of all that acid!"

"He'll win!" Aika shouted. "Big Brother has to win! I know he will!"

"...C'mon, Luffy," Nami whispered, her hands on Aika's shoulders. "You can do it! Don't let us down!"

"JARARARARARA!" laughed Treasure as he swung his chains at Luffy, attempting to bind his arms, but once again, the straw hat-wearing rookie proved to be fast for him, for he quickly caught the chain on his right arm and smashed it with his left fist. Then, with a roar, the two pirates charged at each other, once again, but as they continued their bout, Usopp and Chopper both yelped as they saw something alarming: the gastric acid was beginning to rise!

"Oh, no!" Chopper cried. "We're in trouble, too!"

"This isn't good!" said Acier. "The gastric acid is beginning to swell! If nothing's done, soon, we'll get dissolved, along with this island!"

But just when it seemed that all hope was lost, **BOOSH!** Something emerged from the acid's depths, and Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and Acier all gasped upon seeing...the General Franky!

"Iron Pirate...GENERAL FRANKY!" Franky shouted from within the robot, causing the eyes of the boys to sparkle.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Usopp, Chopper, and Brook cheered.

"A GIANT ROBOT?!" Acier asked in awe.

Nami, Robin, Aika, Kumi, and Olga just stared with deadpan expressions.

"Ow!" Franky exclaimed as he came out of the cockpit. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Anyway, c'mon! I parked the souped-up _Sunny_ nearby!"

On a nearby shore, it is revealed that the _Thousand Sunny_ is now covered with sheet metal, thus allowing her to sail along the gastric acid without getting dissolved.

"Now come on! Let's get movin'!" Franky called, and with that, they hurried to board the ship.

XXX

Back with Blizzard, he had just finished off the last of his enemies...except for one.

 _"Hey, hyena!"_ Blizzard called out. _"Where are you, you coward?! Get out here and fight me!"_

Anubis snickered silently as he climbed up onto the rubble while Blizzard stood below, looking around for him.

 _"I know you're here, somewhere,"_ Blizzard hissed. "I can smell your fear!"

By now, Anubis had reached the top of the rubble, glowering down at Blizzard, who, at first, didn't seem to notice anything, but as he glanced down at the ground, he spotted a familiar shadow. He gasped before he turned around and looked up, just as Anubis lunged for him with jaws agape.

 _"DIE~!"_ Anubis roared, but then, the wolf-dog leapt up and clamped his jaws around the hyena's neck. _"GACK!"_  
 _  
"1,000 Pound PRESSURE FANG!"_ Blizzard roared before he imbued his fangs with Haki and **WHAM!** He slammed Anubis into the ground, creating a huge crater, as well as a powerful shockwave! When Blizzard stood back up, Anubis was on the ground...unconscious and defeated.

 _"Hmph!"_ Blizzard scoffed. _"You hyenas are always such a joke. Next time, try to bring a better fight!"_

XXX

With Sanji, he was currently getting the upper hand on Psycho P, surprisingly able to land his powerful kicks on the camouflage man, despite him being invisible.

"What the hell?!" Psycho P questioned. "How can you attack me when I'm camouflaged, yo?!"

"I've fought someone like you before," Sanji answered, "and you're no different from him! I know how abilities like yours work.

XXX

With Zoro...he had just dispatched Naomi's underlings, and was now going for her.

"Eye, ear," he spoke as he easily blocked the arrows coming toward him, "nose, tongue, body...mind."

 **BOOM!** The arrows exploded behind Zoro, while Naomi growled as she tried to loose another arrow at the swordsman.

"Those six organs," Zoro continued, "have senses of..."

 **TWANG! SNATCH!** Naomi fired at him, but he easily caught it in his hand and threw it behind him, causing it to explode!

"...good, bad, and neutral!"

Naomi gasped as she kept firing more arrows, but they just kept missing!

"So, those 18 senses are classified into the purified and defiled states!" Zoro added. "One life...36 desires!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Naomi screamed as she kept firing arrows...but no matter how many she fired, none of them hit the swordsman!

"That's enough horseplay," Zoro started as he brandished _Wado Ichimonji_ , "you drunk bitch. One-Sword Style...36 CALIBER PHOENIX!"

 **WHOOSH!** Swinging his sword in a circular motion, Zoro sent the arrows that Naomi fired flying back towards her, causing her to scream as they exploded around her, but when she looked up again, she gasped in horror when she saw the demon-eyed swordsman lunge for her!

"No! No!" Naomi cried as she backed away with tears of fright in her eyes. "STAY AWAY!"

"SOBER-UP STIMULUS STRIKE!" Zoro shouted as he swung down...and at first, it seemed he was going to cleave her in two...but a closer look revealed he had only sliced through the rim of her cap. Naomi, on the other hand...was on her knees, eyes having rolled into the back of her skull and foam bubbling from her mouth...before she collapsed.

"You shouldn't be so surprised," said Zoro. "After all...flying slashes aren't so rare, these days."

XXX

 **Fwik!** Sanji flipped open his golden Sleeping Mermaid lighter and lit up a cigarette.

"You know," he said, "I actually gotta thank you."

"Thank me?" asked Psycho P. "For what?"

"Once...I had a dream to eat the Clear-Clear Fruit so that I could turn invisible," Sanji answered, "but...when I found out someone got to it, first, I had to abandon that one forever. However, when I saw your ability to camouflage...it reawakened something within me!"

"What you babbling on about, now?!" questioned Psycho P.

"...Peeking at Vivi in the bath...!" Sanji whispered. "Err, I mean...a man can dream, can't he?!"

Hearing that caused Psycho P to gasp.

"Haven't you ever had a dream, you crappy duck?!" Sanji asked, pointing at him.

"I...I...I DON'T DREAM, FOOL!" Psycho P shouted as he ran at the cook, who blocked his sword strikes with his foot.

"Don't lie!" Sanji barked. "If there even a slight possibility, people can't help trying it!"

He then sent multiple kicks at Psycho P, who tried to fend off the attacks, only to get sent backwards.

"Blaze up!" Sanji shouted as his body began to ignite into flames. "A boyhood dream!" He then lunged at Psycho P, who gasped. "Hell Memories...REMEMBER-MY-DREAM~!"

 **BAM!** With a powerful kick, Sanji sent Psycho P flying through the ruins, thus defeating him!

After he took a drag of his cigarette, the cook looked up at the ceiling.

"...Vivi bathing...err, I mean...don't give up your dreams!"

XXX

Back with Luffy, he was still locked in combat with Treasure, who got punched in the face, but he countered by punching Luffy in the gut with his chain-wrapped fist. By now, everyone else was on the metal-coated _Sunny_ , watching with worry.

"Luffy!" they all cried.

"Big Brother!" Aika shouted.

 _"Oh, man, this isn't looking good...!"_ Kumi whimpered.

All around, the gastric juices were bubbling and boiling, melting the rocks around Alchemi, and even melting the shores of the islands!

"Why don't you just give up, already?!" Treasure asked. "What's the point in fighting, Straw Hat?!"

"...Because," Luffy answered, "it's no fun!"

"Eh?" Treasure muttered in confusion.

"A treasure hunt is no fun if all you do is sacrifice your friends!" Luffy shouted. "That's why...that's why I'm going to keep adventuring with mine...BECAUSE IT WOULDN'T BE FUN WITHOUT MY FRIENDS!"

"...Friends are perfect," Treasure began, "when you can use them as tools and then discard them when they become useless! I don't care if it's fun or not! This is how I live!"

Luffy only glared at him, while Treasure smirked.

"Mad Chain...GIGANTEA!" the maddened treasure hunter shouted as he wrapped his own body in chains, like armor, before he charged at Luffy once more. "JARARA~!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUGH!" Luffy roared as he ripped off his shirt and charged back at Treasure. Their fists collided, but as Treasure tried to counter, Luffy ended up hitting him with both barrels, causing him to stumble back!

"Urrrgh...I don't get you, Straw Hat...!" Treasure hissed. "I thought you went out to sea to find the One Piece, didn't you?! In this world, it doesn't matter if you discard your friends! THE ONE WHO CLAIMS THE TREASURE FIRST, ANYWAY HE CAN, IS THE WINNER, RIGHT?!"

"...That's the difference between you and me," Luffy answered. "I'm not like you...no matter what, I'd never cast aside my crew! My dream...my friends...my sister...I'll cherish them all! Without them, I wouldn't even be here! I'm going to keep sailing with them...and no matter what, I'll never abandon them! I'll keep going on my adventures with my crew...and then...I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES~!"

"What?!" Treasure questioned. "Don't you think THAT'S TOO GREEDY?!"

On that, he lunged at Luffy, who held up both thumbs to his mouth.

"Gear THIRD!" he shouted as he bit into this thumbs and blew air into them, making them huge, before he began pummeling Treasure again with both giant fists, causing his chain armor to shatter! "NOW GUM-GUUUUUUUM...ELEPHANT GUN~!"

"YEAH~!" Aika cheered.

With a giant, Haki-imbued fist, Luffy punched Treasure and sent him flying right into the wall of Lord Bonbori's stomach, where he let out a final gasp before he fell unconscious...and in doing so, he had dropped the Pure Gold.

"Whew...!" Luffy sighed.

"WHOO-HOO!" Aika cheered, again. "You did it, Big Brother! You beat him!"

 _"I knew he could do it!"_ Kumi added.

At that moment, Chavez and Elizabeth appeared, along with Zoro, Sanji, and Blizzard.

 _"Luffy!"_ Blizzard exclaimed.

"Hey, guys!" Luffy greeted. "How'd your fights go?"

"Too easy, as always," Zoro smirked. "They never stood a chance."

"But anyway, I think it's high-time we beat it, don't you?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy grinned. "Let's get going!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	14. Ch 13- Escape from Lord Bonbori!

**Ch. 13- Escape from Lord Bonbori!**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Anubis © Me

* * *

 **FSSSSSSSSSSSHH~!** A rock melted as a wave of Lord Bonbori's gastric acid swept over it. Soon after, more rocks crumbled all around within the third stomach as the acid swelled more and more.

"My boss!" called Psycho P from the _Shark Emeralda_.

"Boss, come back!" cried Naomi. "Your life is more important than the Pure Gold!"

Anubis howled out to his master, who was wading through the acid, laughing maniacally as he held up the Pure Gold.

"All the treasures in the world," Treasure began, "ARE ALL MINE~! JARARARARARARARA~!"

However, another wave of acid swept over the crazed treasure hunter...who disappeared below the depths, along with the ingot of Pure Gold...both lost forever.

XXX

Meanwhile, the _Thousand Sunny_ is riding up the current of stomach acid into the second stomach, and right behind it was a wave of bile!

"Let's get outta here!" Franky shouted.

"Holy crap, the gastric acid's really backing up, isn't it?!" Usopp asked.

"Aren't we going a little too fast?!" Chopper questioned.

"I think that Lord Bonbori is having indigestion because Luffy was fighting Mad Treasure so much!" answered Acier.

"I get it now, Olga!" Luffy spoke up. "You're saying you got outta here by making the fishy puke, right?"

"That's right!" Olga replied. "That's how I got out before...but...YOU MADE TOO MANY IMPACTS IN HIS STOMACH!"

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 _"It's not funny, Luffy!"_ Blizzard barked.

"Everybody hang on!" Nami cried as the current got faster.

"Trust me!" answered Zoro. "We're not even THINKING about letting go!"

Soon, they made it out of the second stomach and into the first, and before long, they soon sailed passed the gigantic uvula.

"It's the uvula!" Brook exclaimed. "I never thought I'd actually happy to see something so disgusting, but I am!"

"Look!" Usopp called. "Exit, dead ahead!"

Everyone looked up to see Lord Bonbori's mouth beginning to open!

"What do we do, now?!" Aika asked.

"We have to fly out of here so we don't get caught up in all the barf!" answered Olga.

"You leave that to me!" Franky declared as he pulled a lever. "Coup de...BURST!"

 **BOOM! WHOOSH!** With a burst of air from the aft cannon, the Thousand Sunny flew out of Lord Bonbori's mouth, and following after her was a huge wave of bile!

"WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA~!" the Straw Hats screamed as the ship began to fall towards the sea.

"YEAH~!" Luffy and Aika cheered.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Olga shrieked.

 **SPLASH!** The _Sunny_ landed with a humongous splash, right in front of Lord Bonbori.

"We made it out!" Usopp exclaimed.

"At last!" Brook cheered. "Yohohohohoho!"

"Finally!" Chopper answered. "I was starting to think we'd never make it out!"

"Now I know how candy must feel," Luffy added, causing everyone to laugh.

Just then, Lord Bonbori's lantern began to glow a familiar brilliant light, causing everyone to gasp as they looked up.

"That...that light...!" she whispered. "Don't tell me it's-"

"Yes," answered Acier. "That's a giant hunk of Pure Gold."

"Ehhhhh?!" the Straw Hats questioned.

"Pure Gold just happens to be Lord Bonbori's favorite thing to eat," said Acier. "All the Pure Gold he digested in his belly has made his lantern glow."

At that moment, Lord Bonbori turned and swam away.

"They say that those who seek the Pure Gold is only met with disaster," Robin said. "I guess what they mean by that is really Lord Bonbori's appetite."  
 **  
Grrrrrrrggh...!** Everyone glanced at Luffy, or rather, at his growling stomach.

"Speaking of appetites," Luffy began, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "I'm starving!"

Everyone laughed even more at this, but then, Acier turned and watched as Lord Bonbori continued to swim away.

"...Lord Bonbori is leaving," he said. "Unless we find a way to get more Pure Gold...he will never appear before us, again...and I will never make Pure Gold. Also...we will never see Alchemi again, either."

"Bye-bye, Lord Bonbori!" Aika called. "Hope you don't get a tummy ache from eating an island, again!"

 _"See you later!"_ Kumi added.

"Man, what an adventure that was," Zoro said.

"You said it," Robin agreed.

"Too bad we can't do it again," Aika spoke up.

"I think I've had enough adventures inside a giant fish's belly for one lifetime," Nami rebuked.

"Me, too," Brook agreed, "even though I'm already dead! Yohohohohoho!"

"Guys, seriously," Luffy said, rubbing his empty belly, "I'm hungry. Sanji, I want dinner!"

"I heard you the first time, Luffy," Sanji replied.

As for Olga, she watched as Lord Bonbori kept swimming away, almost sadly, and as she did, her mind began to wander to the days she would spend taking walks on the beach with her mother and spend time sitting on the couch together with her and Acier, all three of them just laughing and smiling happily. For a moment, it seemed like she was about to cry...but then she sighed before she smiled a true genuine smile.

"...Goodbye, Mom," she whispered as the light from Lord Bonbori's lantern disappeared beyond the horizon like the setting sun.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Almost done! Coming up next is the epilogue! Sorry it's so short, though.

Review, please!


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Anubis © Me

* * *

The next day, after the Straw Hats have had a nice rest overnight and nice, hearty meal, they had docked on an island to drop Olga, Acier, Elizabeth and Chavez off.

"Luffy...everyone," Acier said. "We can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us."

"Yeah...thanks and all that," said Olga.

"Don't mention it!" Aika answered.

"...Mr. Acier?" Nami asked. "I think you should know that Olga lost her ring when we got swallowed by Lord Bonbori...and without it, she can't be immortal like she used to. Is she gonna be okay with the disease?"

"Sure I will!" Olga answered with her usual smug grin. "Besides, I'd rather live out whatever time I have left out here than in the belly of that giant fish!"

"Olga," said Acier, worriedly.

"You don't have to act tough, you know," Aika spoke up.

"...Mr. Acier?" asked Chopper. "What kind of disease was Olga diagnosed with, anyway? I am doctor...maybe I can help!"

"...I'm afraid you can't help with this one," Acier answered. "Olga has...South Blue Emperor Fever. It's completely incurable."

"What?!" Chopper questioned. "No it's not! The cure for that was discovered, ages ago!"

"Huh?!" Olga gasped.

"Y...you're kidding me!" Acier exclaimed.

"Olga, do you know what this means?!" Aika asked, excitedly. "You're gonna live!"

"I...I'm gonna live...!" Olga whispered.

"All you have to do is take this injection," Chopper said as he held up a syringe, "and you'll be completely cured!"

"W-wait, what?!" Olga questioned. "N-no way! KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

With that, she turned and ran away.

"Hey!" Chopper shouted as he chased after her. "Olga, come back! How am I supposed to cure you if you run away?! GET BACK HERE!"

Everyone watched with amused smiles as Olga kept running away from Chopper, but eventually, he managed to prick her with the needle and inject the cure into her left bicep. The blonde girl tried her hardest not to cry, but Aika quickly reassured her.

"Don't feel too bad," the younger D. Carrier told her. "My Big Brother is afraid of needles, too."

"I heard that!" Luffy shouted. "I am not afraid of needles!"

"What about that one time that happened last week, when you-" Zoro began.

"Shut up, Zoro," Luffy glared.

As everyone laughed at this, Acier looked down at his daughter and smiled.

 _'Thank goodness,'_ he thought. _'Creating the Pure Gold...and spending those last 2 centuries inside Lord Bonbori...were worth it, I suppose.'  
_  
"Well, guys," Nami said, "we'd better going!"

"You heard her, guys!" Luffy called as he walked up the gangplank. "Let's hit it!"

"Oh, wait!" Aika exclaimed. "I forgot something!"

With that, she turned around...and wrapped Olga into a hug, which took her by surprise at first...but then Olga smiled and returned the wolf-girl's embrace.

"Awwww~!" Luffy and Nami cooed, while Kumi wagged her tail at them.

"...See you later, Olga," said Aika. "I'll miss you."

"I...I'll miss you, Aika," Olga replied before she pulled away. "Now...now go on. Get outta here."

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled before she turned and ran up the gangplank and jumped into Luffy's arms.

"You ready?" Luffy asked.

"Yep!" Aika chirped with much enthusiasm.

And so, the Straw Hats sailed off, leaving Olga, Acier, Elizabeth, and Chavez at their new home.

"...For pirates," Acier began, "they were a nice bunch of folks."

"Hmph!" Olga scoffed. "Yeah...but I actually feel better without those idiots."

"So...what should we do now?" asked Acier.

"Whatever we want to," Olga answered. "I'm done doing things by myself...it's gotten boring after 200 years. I have a feeling things are gonna turn out just fine."

Acier chuckled as he looked down at his daughter.

"Of course," he said. "I feel like I can do anything...as long as my beloved little girl with me."

"Huh?" Olga muttered. "Now look here! I might be your daughter...but I'm practically a 206-year-old lady, y'know!"

Acier chuckled at this before he turned and left, with Elizabeth and Chavez walked off, heading towards the port town. As they did, though...Olga looked back towards the horizon, where the Sunny had sailed off into...before she smiled warmly.

"...Goodbye Luffy...Aika...everybody," she whispered. "I never had friends like you."

XXX

Meanwhile, on the _Sunny_ , the Straw Hats are getting ready for a relaxing day. The girls were wearing their bathing suits while the boys wore some more casual wear.

"Well," Usopp began, stretching his arms and wearing a pink shirt with light blue overalls, "I'm glad all that's over. Too bad we didn't get outta that little trip, though."

"Eh, what are you gonna do?" Sanji asked as he brought out the grill, wearing a white sunhat, an opened blue sweater, a brown belt around a pair of orange, yellow, and greenish-blue trunks, and a pair of orange crocs on his feet.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, boys," Nami said, wearing a white and blue Sexy Neko two-piece bikini, as she held up a golden yellow envelope with a red seal. "Check it out! I swiped this off Mad Treasure while he wasn't looking!"

"What's that you got there?" Usopp asked.

"It's an invitation to _Gran Tesoro_!" Nami answered. "There's even an Vivre Card attached, so we know where to go!"

"Grand Tessy-what?" asked Aika, who was wearing a one-piece watermelon-striped bathing suit with a sunhat in the shape of a fox's head, while Kumi, who was wearing a light blue T-shirt with the word "AKITA" on the front and a strawberry-shaped hat, tilted her head in curiosity.

" _Gran Tesoro!_ " Nami replied. "It's the world's largest entertainment city! It's also called the City of Dreams!"

"City of Dreams?!" repeated an excited Chopper, wearing a pair of orange trunks. "Ooh, tell us more, Nami!"

"There are casinos and luxurious hotels," Nami said. "It's a place where lots of famous people gather!"

"Casinos, huh?" Zoro asked, wearing a green cap and a pair of beige camouflage shorts.

"I bet they've got good buffets there," Sanji added with intrigue.

"Buffets?!" asked Luffy, who is wearing his usual shorts and a red hoodie shirt.

"Not to mention high-end hotels," Robin spoke up, wearing a pink blouse with the bottoms tied up under her cleavage, a white sunhat, and a pair of black bikini bottoms.  
 _  
"Hotel rooms with soft, silk sheets on the beds...!"_ Blizzard said, wearing a costume that vaguely resembled a certain giant dinosaur.

"I wonder if they have rock shows and other things like that!" speculated Brook, wearing a yellow shirt with white flowers, a pair of sunglasses with wing-shaped frames, a turquoise shirt that had the word "BANE" on the front, a pair of pink shorts, and a hat with antlers on it.

"Do you think they have amusement parks, too?!" asked Chopper.

"Big Sis Nami, can we go there?!" Aika asked. "Please?!"

"Well, I dunno," Nami answered. "It's your brother's decision. He's the captain, after all."

"Big Brother, can we go?!" Aika asked as she and Kumi ran up to Luffy, both hopping up and down. "Please, can we go?!"

"Yeah, Luffy, can we go?!" Kumi asked as she jumped, too. "Please?! Pretty please with melon flavored sprinkles?!"

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Okay, okay, calm down! I get it!"

Soon, Aika and Kumi stopped their excitable jumping.

"You know?" Luffy asked. "After the day we had, I think we could all use a vacation! Besides, this places sound like it could be fun, anyway!"

"There you have it!" Nami answered. "Let's go, then!"

"YEAH!" Aika and Kumi cheered before they began to run around in circles, merrily. "We're going to _Gran Tesoro_ ~! We're going to _Gran_ _Tesoro_ ~!We're going to _GranTesoro_ ~!"

"All right, everybody!" Luffy called. "Set a course for _Gran Tesoro_!"

And so, the Straw Hats set out for the fabled "City of Entertainment". Sometime after this, Olga and her father opened up a new clinic called "Legendary Alchemi Clinic", where Acier created a new type of medicine: one that actually helped with weight loss. Once he took this formula, Acier had returned to his old slim, beardless self, to Olga's surprise. It was a great success with overweight people, and customers paid so much money for it, that the Myskinas got rich very quick! To celebrate, Acier took Olga out for a steak dinner, which thrilled her very much. As if that wasn't enough, though, she was met with a great surprise when she got home: Elizabeth and Chavez presented her and Acier with a nest full of eggs, which made Olga completely ecstatic that her family was growing.

As for Mad Treasure, it turns out he and his crew had miraculously survived...but to Treasure, it was an empty victory, for he ended up losing the Pure Gold, and since Lord Bonbori hardly ever surfaced unless there was some Pure Gold nearby, it meant that he and his crew would be trapped inside the belly of the giant angler fish for all eternity. His crew didn't seem to find it so bad, though, especially Anubis, who gorged himself on dinosaur meat day and night until he was as fat as Acier once was.

However...not everything seemed to have a happy ending.

XXX

Inside a dark room, illuminated by the light shining through the windows...the CP-0 who was tasked with guarding Olga stood before a shadowy figure...with a little pigeon on his shoulder.

"Mad Treasure failed to obtain the Pure Gold," said the agent. "As for the treasure itself, it sunk into the sea. Should we go searching for it?"

"...No," answered the figure that sat on the desk before him. "Just leave it to be...in order to maintain the balance of the world."

"Yes, sir," replied the giant.

"By the way...I can't help thinking. Do you think it was HIM who manipulated Mad Treasure from behind the scenes?"

"...Yes...the Monster of the New World...Gild Tesoro."

"...That annoying man..."

XXX

Concurrently, at a huge ship made entirely of gold...in a lone room, a man sits in a tub full of shimmering golden water, with a woman sitting by his side. In front of him stood Tanaka.

"Tsururururu..." he chortled. "Mad Treasure has failed. It seems he was taken down by some rookie pirate, and he could get the Pure Gold, either, I heard."

"Is that right?" said the man. "It's hard to believe that the formidable Mad Treasure would be defeated by some no-name pirate. I'm truly surprised." He then gave a mocking chuckle. "Now that's what I call entertainment!"

Beside him, the woman smiled and giggled at this.

"So, who did it?" asked the man.

"I'm afraid I don't know that yet, my lord," answered Tanaka, bowing.

"Hmm...no matter," the man replied as he scooped up some water in his hand. "We can always hire someone else. After all, there are many ways we can enjoy ourselves with the excess amount of gold I have. Don't you think so...Carina?"

"Yes," answered the woman...who had lavender hair done up in a bun, blue eyes, a golden star necklace, and a white two-piece bikini, "Lord Tesoro."

On that, Tesoro chuckled in a sinister manner, a dangerous glint in his eyes and a toothy grin on his face. It seemed that this man was going to turn the Straw Hats' upcoming vacation...into a nightmare. **  
**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...IN ONE PIECE FILM: GOLD!**

* * *

That's it! It's finally finished with Heart of Gold!

Man, I can't believe I finally got this done, and up next is my version of Film Gold! But I'm gonna rest first. I hope you guys enjoyed this story!

Review, please!


End file.
